


My Wolf

by xDarkDesires



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared was just a boy he was saved from an attack by a young wolf. He soon became inseparable with that wolf due to his lacking relationship with his parents and only one real friend. It’s a little crazy to be so close to a wild animal but there’s just something so human behind those green eyes, almost as if he understands. Then his life is turned upside down when he meets a gorgeous green eyed boy whose familiarity takes his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wolf

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=My-Wolf-Banner-resized.jpg)

**Title:** My Wolf  
 **Author:** xDarkDesires  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit M/M sex, bottom!Jensen, strong language, homophobic themes, kinks and of course it wouldn’t be one of my fics without Chad Murray at his obnoxious best.  
 **Summary:** When Jared was just a boy he was saved from an attack by a young wolf. He soon became inseparable with that wolf due to his lacking relationship with his parents and only one real friend. It’s a little crazy to be so close to a wild animal but there’s just something so human behind those green eyes, almost as if he understands. Then his life is turned upside down when he meets a gorgeous green eyed boy whose familiarity takes his breath away.

 

Very, and I mean _very_ loosely based on ‘Shiver’ by Maggie Stiefvater. It’s my favourite book and if you haven’t read it then you **must!** You don’t have to have read the book to read this fic, there’s just a few similarities here and there.

-x-

Artwork done by me

-x-

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)   


**Fourteen Years Ago**

Jared was four years old and out playing in the snow in his yard when a sound in the woods caught his attention. They say that curiosity killed the cat and Jared had always been too curious for his own good and so he toddled off into the woods in search of the sound when a normal boy would have probably ran back into the house. 

It didn’t take him long to find the culprit of the sound, he froze. He’d always been a fan of dogs but his mama would never let him get one. He was still just a boy but he knew that this was no dog. There had always been rumours about the wolves in the woods and how dangerous they were. Jared didn’t believe them but right then when he was staring at a snarling wolf he was pretty happy to agree. 

The wolf snapped its teeth and startled Jared, causing his little body to fall backwards to the cold snow. He whimpered as the freezing liquid dampened his clothes and quickly began shivering, the wolf had no pity. Instead it paced around Jared, checking for weak spots but they both knew that Jared would be no match for the wolf. The wolf’s fur was black and its eyes were cold, it had no mercy on the small child. 

Jared screamed and tensed up as the wolf pounced, awaiting a blow that never came. Instead he looked up to see a younger wolf standing in front of him, growling at the other wolf. This new wolf wasn’t a pup but it wasn’t quite an adult either and the other wolf flashed its teeth at them both before stalking away. 

“Thanks.” Jared’s voice startled the young wolf and he jumped back a few feet, eyeing him curiously. 

He would never forget the intensity of those sparkling green eyes as they locked with his. Could wolves even have green eyes? They were almost haunting at how human they looked. 

“Hi.” Jared had no idea why he was sat there talking to the wolf but some part of him was sure that it would understand. 

The wolf considered him for a moment before parking its butt down in the snow and tilting its head to the side, it was pretty cute. Jared held out his hand and the wolf stared at it for a long moment before trotting over and nosing at Jared’s palm. The wolf’s breath tickled his hand and Jared giggled as the wolf scented him and deemed him not a threat. 

“You’re kind of cute.” The wolf snorted at that and gave Jared a stern look. “So are you a girl?” This time he knew he’d offended the wolf and he got a paw in the shoulder for it. “Ok so you’re a boy?” The wolf seemed satisfied with that and Jared gave him a little grin. 

The wolf nudged at Jared’s leg with his nose and prompted him to stand, it took a lot of effort as his limbs were frozen but he managed it with the wolf’s help. He kept his hand on the thick fur of the wolf’s neck as they walked. His fur was grey with black flecks in it and he had a white belly and muzzle. 

“I’m Jared.” He offered, knowing the wolf probably didn’t understand but he thought it was important that the wolf knew. 

The wolf responded with a soft wag of his tail and allowed Jared’s small body to lean against his as they made it back to Jared’s yard. He could hear his mother’s shouts as soon as they got close and the wolf next to him stiffened, nudging Jared towards the shouts before disappearing into the bushes just as his mother swept him into her arms.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

**Ten Years Ago**

At eight years old Jared still hadn’t curbed his curiosity and regularly wondered out into the woods to find his wolf. He knew it was silly to think of the wolf as his but he really couldn’t help it. The wolf had saved him and always came to see Jared whenever he wandered out into the woods, as far as Jared was concerned that made him his. 

He stumbled over a few fallen branches left from the storm the night before and he hoped that his wolf was ok. Jared had been scared and had curled up with his mama until it stopped though he secretly wished it was his wolf he was curling up to. Not even his mama made him feel as safe as his wolf made him feel. 

It took a few minutes for him to get to the clearing where he usually met his wolf and once he did he sat down on one of the fallen trees he always used as a seat to wait for his wolf. Jared waited for a little while before his wolf finally arrived, bounding into the clearing with the energy of a puppy and jumping straight onto Jared. Both of them fell to the ground and Jared ended up with lap full of hyper wolf. 

“Hey.” He grinned as the wolf licked at his cheek. “You’re heavy.” 

The wolf snorted but climbed off him anyway, dropping the front half of his body down and indicating that he wanted to play. Jared had learnt a lot about the wolf’s body language over the years and it was like they could have a conversation without even having words. Though sometimes Jared wished his wolf would talk back, wonders what he’d say and what his voice would sound like. 

He picked up a stick near where he had crashed to the ground and threw it for the wolf to distract him while Jared climbed to his feet. The wolf would normally play fetch no problem but not today, instead the wolf jumped back onto Jared and playfully nipped at Jared’s jacket. It was all a game until the wolf accidentally caught Jared’s hand in his jaws. 

“Ow!” Jared shouted, shoving at the wolf and clasping his hand to his body. 

The wolf whimpered and stood next to Jared with his ears pressed close to his head, whining and nosing at the wound. Jared inspected his hand and winced at the blood that was coating his fingers. He jumped a little when the wolf’s warm tongue caressed the wound, licking away the blood and taking away some of the pain with his gentle movements. The wolf continued doing that until the wound stopped bleeding, almost as if it never had. 

Jared inspected it for a few moments in wonder, his skin was cut open just a few seconds before and there was already a thin layer of skin closing the wound. It was impossible but his mind just didn’t want to try and figure it out and instead just accepted it. 

“Guess I forgive you then.” Jared smiled as the wolf’s sad expression soon turned back into his previous excitement, wagging his tail and licking at Jared’s cheek once more.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

**Two Years Ago**

At sixteen Jared pretty much hated the world that existed beyond the woods. Everything out there was so complicated and full of pressure to be the best. To have the highest grades, to have the popular friends and to have a beautiful girlfriend. Jared had none of those things. He wanted to be an artist not a scientist. He wanted close friends who he could trust instead of a bunch of friends who let him down. He wanted somebody he could love and actually found attractive but Jared was afraid to admit that he didn’t find girls attractive at all. 

He’d discovered that he liked guys and his parents would be the last people on Earth that he’d tell. They wanted him to marry a nice girl after college and give them lots of grandchildren. Jared would like to tell them to dream on but he couldn’t find the words. The only person he could talk to openly without judgement was his wolf and so Jared had decided to tell him, practice the speech he had prepared for his best friend Sophia. He was sure she’d take it fine but it didn’t stop him being scared. 

Jared was sitting on the floor with his back propped up against the same fallen tree he usually sat on but instead of patiently waiting for his wolf he was sat with a sketchpad propped up on his knees and drawing one of his many wolf pictures. Everybody asked where he’d gotten the inspiration for the wolf but he’d never shared his secret that the wolf in the pictures was his and he visited him nearly every day.

He was broken from his concentration by the rustle of leaves in front of him and his wolf trotted out into the clearing, giving a soft chuff in greeting. 

“Hey Bruce.” Jared grinned as the wolf gave him a pissy look. “That’s not your name either huh?” The wolf glared at him and Jared couldn’t help laugh. “Alright but one of these days you’re going to have to tell me. I can’t call you wolf all my life.” 

He could have sworn the wolf rolled his eyes before walking up to Jared and leaning over his shoulder to look at what he was drawing. Jared reached back absent mindedly and ran his fingers through his wolf’s soft fur as he had a million times before. He paid extra attention to behind the wolf’s ears and grinned when his wolf sighed contentedly while still being nosey and eyeing up his drawing. 

“It’s you.” He told him. “It’s not as handsome as you though.” His lips quirked as the wolf snorted, almost as if he was laughing. Jared was ready to admit he was crazy for thinking his wolf talked back to him in any way but he couldn’t help it, they understood each other. 

“My mom wants me to find a nice girlfriend.” Jared told the wolf. He always spoke to him, happy to get everything out and have someone listen instead of arguing with him. The silence was nice sometimes. 

“I don’t want to.” Jared admitted and the wolf turned his gaze from the picture to Jared, nuzzling at the base of Jared’s neck to provide comfort. “You’re the only person I can really talk to and you’re not even a person.” His words were quiet and the wolf whined softly, licking his cheek like he always did before curling up next to him and resting his muzzle on Jared’s thighs and prompting him to stroke him behind the ears. “You’re an attention whore aren’t you?” He teased. 

“Anyway…” He continued, taking a deep breath. “I don’t want a girlfriend. I don’t even _like_ girls.” He’d never said it out loud before and damn it felt good. 

The wolf tilted his head back and locked eyes with Jared, bright green orbs filled with curiosity at Jared’s words. “Sometimes I swear you’re more human than you let on.” Jared laughed, scratching behind the wolf’s ears extra hard and grinning when his leg began twitching involuntarily. “Then other times you’re nothing more than an overgrown puppy.” That earned him a glare. 

“So yeah.” He sighed heavily and allowed the wolf to knaw on his hand, never biting hard enough to break the skin and pulling slightly to prompt Jared to play. “You’re the first one I’ve told that I like guys.” He told the wolf, knowing he wouldn’t be judged. “Probably one of the only ones.” 

The wolf stopped biting at his hand and stood, climbing over Jared’s legs with no actual regard for them and practically knocking him over in the process. Jared gave up his attempt at sitting up and instead lay down, gazing up at the clouds that were visible through the clearing of trees. This seemed to please his wolf as he dropped down next to him, resting his chin on Jared’s chest and elbowing Jared in the process. 

“You really aren’t aware of your own body are you?” Jared laughed as the wolf yawned, seeming to ignore him. 

They lay like that until the clouds turned into stars, Jared had one arm hooked around the back of his head and the other running through the wolf’s fur as he snored softly. Everything was just so easy and peaceful with them and Jared wished like hell that his wolf was a real person. Reluctantly he finally sat up, stretching out his stiffened body and laughing as the wolf gave him a sleepy glare for waking him. 

“Sorry boy but I gotta go home.” He said reluctantly, he’d stay out here all night if he could. 

The wolf seemed to accept this and rose to his feet, leaning forward and stretching out his own limbs to shake off the last bit of sleep. He walked along side Jared all the way home as he always did, making sure he got there safely before giving him a goodbye lick on his hand and disappearing into the woods.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

**One Year Ago**

Jensen was taking an afternoon nap in their clearing when a rustling in the bushes caught his attention. He tilted his head towards the sky to read the positioning of the sun. It was only just past midday and Jared would be in school so he swiftly hid his body in the back of his den. For the past few years he’d been blessed with Jared’s visits every day and had taken to living away from the pack in the clearing. He still ranked highly in the pack but his visits with Jared meant more to him than keeping a bunch of wolves in order. 

It was the sound of soft sobs that bought him out of his hiding place so that he could take a look at the intruder. He was shocked to find that it was Jared who was crying. He was sat down against the log he always sat near and his knees were pulled up while his head was buried in his folded arms. His school bag rested not too far away from him and it suggested he hadn’t quite stuck around until the end of classes. 

His heart pinched to see Jared so upset and he wanted to tear apart whoever had made him feel this way. He took tentative steps towards the crying teenager, his head was kept low and non-threatening and he whined softly in sympathy. 

Jared’s head jerked up at the sound of Jensen approaching and a look of relief flashed across his face before he stumbled forward on his hands and knees and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s form. It was as if a dam had broken as Jared started choking out harsh sobs into Jensen’s shoulder, leaning most of his weight on him and taking in all the comfort Jensen could provide. 

At that moment there was nothing Jensen wanted more than to shift. He wished with all his heart that he could but he couldn’t. He hadn’t yet reached the age where he could control his shifts and was instead stuck with spending most of his life in his wolf form until that day arrived. 

“They know.” Jared gasped, struggling to breathe from crying too hard. “Everybody at school knows.” He continued crying and Jensen was so close to crying with him. 

Wolves couldn’t cry but Jensen was so upset for Jared that he almost proved biology wrong. He whined and whimpered alongside Jared, nosing at Jared’s shaggy hair in an attempt to provide comfort. It was all he could do and it was nowhere near enough though it seemed to calm Jared slightly. His hands trailed through Jensen’s fur, leaving warm trails behind. He then pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss onto the top of Jensen’s head. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. “You have no idea how important you are to me.” 

Jensen looked up at him with sad eyes. He knew exactly how important he was to Jared but he doubted Jared knew that he was everything to Jensen. 

“I was talking about some famous guy with Sophia.” He started, snivelling slightly and sitting back so that Jensen could curl around him protectively and let him talk. “Someone heard me and then suddenly the whole school knew I was gay. I was so shocked and scared I couldn’t deny it and so I ran.” He wiped at a stray tear. “I left to a rather nice chorus of fag and queer. It just _hurts_ so much.” 

Jensen knew just how much that hurt. He’d been called a fag before by a member of his own pack. The rest of his pack were supportive but all it takes is one comment to throw all of that away. He hated to admit that he was pleased when the pack made the narrow minded asshole an outcast for his disgust in their adoptive future alpha. 

“I just can’t stop thinking my parents will find out now you know?” Jensen licked at a tear that was trailing down Jared’s cheek, willing the boy to stop crying. “I don’t know what I’d do if they did. They are never home and when they are they’re telling me to find a girlfriend. They’d throw me out if they found out and then where would I go? Sophia could never take me in. If only it was this time next year and then I could escape to college.” His shoulders slumped in defeat. 

Jensen had always wondered what Jared’s parents thought to him being out all the time but he’d hoped for a better answer than that. He can’t imagine anyone not wanting to be home with Jared all the time. They were clearly missing out on what an amazing son they had. He wanted to offer Jared his house but he didn’t have the words. Technically it was the pack’s house but they all preferred living in their wolf forms most of the time. It was only Jensen who clinged onto his humanity, preferring two legs to four. 

That night was the first night Jared had camped out in the clearing. It wasn’t the last.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

**Two Months Ago**

“Ok Jasper I have marshmallows, sandwiches and hefty amounts of candy.” Jared dropped his tent and backpack down next to Jensen and he made sure to glare at him for the name. He really wished Jared would give up trying to guess his name because half of them were really insulting. 

“Not Jasper either huh?” Jared asked, amused. “How about Justine?” He earned a growl for that one, Jensen was no girl. 

Jared laughed and started setting up his tent. Jensen lay at a short distance away and watched as he shoved various poles into position and draped the thin material over them before setting up his sleeping bag inside. It impressed him how easily Jared managed it but he was content to sit back and watch. 

“You know you could help.” Jared spoke as he noticed Jensen’s interest. He got a yawn in answer, causing Jared to chuckle and shake his head in amusement. 

He gathered up a few dry pieces of wood, something Jensen helped with because of his animal fondness for picking up sticks. His instinct told him to be afraid of fire but Jared’s presence made him strong and allowed him to bask in its warmth once the night air turned cold. 

Jared sat munching his way through a bag of marshmallows, occasionally holding one on a stick over the fire so that it melted a little. He offered Jensen one and he chewed it for a long time, annoyed as it got stuck in his teeth and annoyed even more as Jared laughed at him. 

“Maybe we’ll just stick to sandwiches.” He mused, offering him some chicken instead. “Something you can actually handle.” 

Jensen so wished he was human enough to throw around his sarcasm at Jared but he knew that in his human form Jared probably wouldn’t want to hang out with him. Not if he knew. He’d been shifting pretty much at will for a couple of weeks and he wasn’t yet ready to get his hopes up. Not until he knew for sure. 

Jared started singing softly as he watched the embers burn. Jensen had his head rested in his lap and his ears perked up to the sound, prompting Jared to scratch behind them. In reality Jared was a crappy singer but his tone soothed Jensen and filled him with warmth. Maybe he’d get to sing to Jared one day. Sit down with him and play his guitar. It was only a dream but he couldn’t help wondering. 

“I’m tired.” Jared stretched out his limbs and squinted at the sky. “Rain.” He groaned. 

Jensen wondered what he was talking about until a wet spot landed on his muzzle and he snorted in annoyance. He hated rain. His coat would get all soggy and take hours to dry. He hadn’t even noticed Jared climbing into his tent until he was calling Jensen inside. Jensen took a moment to wonder if he’d heard right. Jared had never invited him in his tent before.

“Come on boy you’ll get wet.” It was definitely Jared asking him inside and Jensen went willingly. 

He’d never been inside a tent before and felt oddly closed in once Jared shut the tent door. Wolves didn’t like confined spaces and he whined slightly before Jared ran a reassuring hand over his back and he relaxed instantly. Right up until Jared took his shirt off. 

Jensen wasn’t blind. Jared was gorgeous. He turned away to give Jared some privacy, he was still human in his head and that was enough for him to not openly stare at the half naked young man. 

“Who’d have thought you’d be a gentleman.” Jared chuckled and Jensen ignored him. He listened for the rustling to tell him that Jared was fully under his sleeping bag before turning around and lying next to him. 

He let out a sigh of contentment as Jared’s hands found their way to the fur behind his ears, his favourite spot. It prompted him to turn his head and shuffle slightly closer to him, sharing body heat as they both fell asleep.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

**Present Day**

Jensen had accepted a job at the town’s bookstore as a favour to his uncle Jim who was aware of his situation and allowed him to work whenever he was available. The past summer he’d been available every day and it symbolized something new for Jensen. At eighteen years old his body finally considered him a mature adult. He could finally control his own body and the first person he was planning on sharing that information with was Jared. Or he would if he could ever work up the courage anyway. 

It was the last day of summer vacation and the store had been busier than it had all summer, students milling in and out in a last minute attempt to get everything they needed before the new school year. Jensen had never really had an interest in school and so once again wouldn’t be going this year and instead enjoying his life with as little worries as possible. 

He was sorting out the display on the counter when he heard it, that sweet honey toned voice and gentle laugh that could only be Jared’s. He froze before remembering that Jared wouldn’t even consider recognising him as he turned to catch a glimpse of him. There he was in the back of the bookstore, laughing with a petite brunette who was currently piling all of her books into Jared’s arms. 

He’d really grown into his body over the past few years, no longer the gangly teen he once was and instead a handsome young man with a body most men would die for. He was easily six foot tall and built like a fucking brick house but Jensen knew he was about as aggressive as teddy bear. It’s one of the many things that drew him in, along with those dimples and beautiful smoky eyes and well, everything really. 

If you asked Jensen why he’d saved Jared in the first place he couldn’t tell you. There just wasn’t an answer. He’d caught the young boy’s scent and felt the fear and protection soared through him as he raced to find him. After that Jensen couldn’t have stayed away if he’d tried. His pack were his family but Jared was his friend, his whole world and the other man didn’t have a clue. 

“Uh… hello?” He snapped to attention as the petite brunette who was previously across the store was waving her hand in front of his face. “You back in the zone there?” She asked, a soft grin curving across her features. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” He replied awkwardly as he realized he’d been staring off into space. He took his place behind the counter as she piled up her books and fished out her purse. 

“I haven’t seen you before.” She noted, eyeing him up and down. “You new?” 

“Nope. Been here my whole life.” He admitted, trying to smile but his gaze focused on the guy coming up behind her. His attention was caught in some art book and it took a lot for Jensen to fight back the smirk. 

“You seem like someone I’d remember.” She openly stared at him. “You’re hot.” 

Jensen felt his cheeks heating up at that. “Uh thanks.” He laughed nervously. “I’m home schooled.” 

Before the girl could reply Jared cut her off. “You know Soph not everybody is automatically used to your forwardness.” He didn’t even raise his gaze from the book as he spoke and disappointment settled in Jensen’s stomach. 

“Am I offending you?” She asked, big brown eyes burning into him. 

“No. Just not used to girls hitting on me.” He confessed. 

“Why!?” Her jaw dropped open in disbelief. 

“Because I’m the type that guys hit on.” He told her, enjoying the way she stuttered and loving the way Jared’s eyes flicked up from what he was reading. 

An atomic bomb could have gone off outside and Jensen wouldn’t even notice as Jared’s eyes locked with his, an intense stare and something of confusion in the other boy’s eyes. Jared’s brows furrowed as if he was trying to place Jensen and he knew that was dangerous territory and so he quickly finished up serving the girl and scanning the art book Jared handed him. His whole insides sparking as their fingers touched briefly. 

“Have a nice day.” He told them and Jared shook his head as if clearing Jensen from his mind before reluctantly following Sophia out of the store.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

“So I met someone today.” Were the first words Jared spoke once Jensen sat down next to him in their clearing in the woods. “Well I didn’t exactly meet them as much as I saw them.”

Jensen tilted his head almost in question, smirking on the inside because he just knew that Jared was talking about him. He nosed at Jared’s hand and almost purred as those hands scratched behind his ears, Jensen’s weak spot. 

“He had your eyes.” Jared told him and Jensen’s assumption was confirmed. “I could have sworn it was you if it wasn’t for the whole skin and not fur thing.” He snorted at that, if only Jared knew. “I kind of wish it was.” Jared admitted. 

Jensen could shift right now, jump up and shout ‘surprise!’ but he was pretty sure that shocks like that weren’t good for the heart. Now that he could shift at will it would be easy for him to prove himself but part of him was scared Jared would feel betrayed if he showed him his true self. He’d told Jensen all his secrets, knowing that he couldn’t tell and didn’t understand. Only he did. He wished things were easier and it physically hurt how hard it was to keep himself hidden from Jared. 

“I wanted to talk to him but I suck with words. Why would someone like that talk to someone like me?” Jared sighed heavily, burying his face in Jensen’s neck and wrapping his arms around him. 

Jensen wished that Jared wouldn’t think so little of himself, he didn’t even know how Jared could think like that. It made him mad at everyone who’d ever put Jared down and made him wish even more that he could hug Jared back. Instead he had to settle for tilting his head slightly and closing his eyes, taking in Jared’s sweet scent. 

They stayed in silence for a while before some rustling leaves caught Jensen’s attention. Some stray ones blew in the light wind and Jensen chased them happily, he was still pretty young in his wolf form and therefore his puppy like actions were perfectly acceptable. 

“You’re so cute.” Jared laughed and for once Jensen ignored it, proudly dropping a caught leaf into Jared’s lap. “Gee thanks.” He picked up the leaf and raised an eyebrow at Jensen. “A slobbery leaf, just what I always wanted. 

Jensen snorted at Jared’s sarcasm. It hurt to know that if he were human then they’d most probably be best friends with the amount of things they have in common. Then again Jared had never experienced Jensen’s personality. For all Jensen knew he might have hated him and left Jensen the one with the huge crush. 

“Seriously though Bert you should have seen him.” Jared stared off into space, daydreaming about Jensen. It made him feel a little awkward but warm and fuzzy at the same time. He also gave a disapproving noise for the name guess. 

“He had these gorgeous eyes.” He sighed and Jensen could swear there were love hearts in his eyes. “And this stylishly messy dirty blonde hair, beautiful tanned skin and oh god his freckles! I swear I could spend hours counting them. Don’t even get me started on his body because _damn_. I know I work out but his body totally puts mine to shame, all lean and toned and fuck he’s too gorgeous for words.” 

Had they really only been looking at each other for a couple of seconds or did Jensen totally zone out long enough for Jared to catalogue all his features because Jensen was fairly sure he’d not even noticed what Jared was wearing in that moment. 

“I’m going to go back to the store tomorrow.” He decided. “Maybe work up the courage to say hi or something.” 

Jensen would like that. Jensen would like that a lot.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=ChadBannerwoutline.jpg)

_The funeral of local missing teenager Chad Michael Murray is being held today and our hearts are going out to his family and friends on this sad day. The young man was last seen three weeks ago in Vancouver before a hiking trip with friends in which they reported seeing Chad attacked by a group of wolves but failed to reach him. At this moment no body has been recovered but blood was found near the campsite that matched the missing teenager’s and there was enough to indicate the young man was killed._

_“He was a charming young man and loved by so many people, it’s so upsetting and I really feel for his family.”_

_“Such a tragic loss, he was such a promising young man.”_

_“I hope with all my heart that the family can someday recover from losing such an incredible boy.”_

Chad scoffed as he threw the newspaper in the trash. He knew he wasn’t any of those things and in fact half the people quoting those things had told him the exact opposite to his face. They told him he was lazy, stupid and would amount to nothing. Chad didn’t need to be told, he knew he was an asshole. It’s amazing what dying can do for your reputation. 

“You can’t stay here.” Chad turned to the voice and found Paul standing in front of him. 

“Why not?” He asked and furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Because your face is all over the news.” Paul told him sadly. “You stay here and somebody is bound to find you.” 

“Where will I go?” He didn’t really know Paul very well or anybody who lived in the pack house really but they were like him and provided safety. He didn’t want to be alone. He especially didn’t want to be alone when it came to his first shift if it really was as painful as he was told. 

“I just got back from an alphas meeting. There’s a pack down south. The alpha is Jeff Morgan and he has allowed you a place in his pack.” Paul handed him a map and the keys to his car along with a wad of cash. “You’ll be able to stay in their pack house until you turn. Not many of them change from their wolf form except for a boy around your age. Jeff said you can find him in the local bookstore most days.” 

“So who is this boy I’m looking for?” Chad didn’t really want to leave his home but he knew Paul was right and he couldn’t stay. What if he bumped into an old friend one day? Or worse, what if he bumped into his parents? 

“His name’s Jensen.” Paul told him. “Dirty blonde hair, green eyes and good looking except for the permanent pissed off look on his face.” 

“Well he sounds fun.” Chad huffed out a breath, he wasn’t too happy with all these new things going on. 

“He’s dealt with new wolves before but only in his wolf form. He’s recently gained control over his shifts and so should be available whenever you need him.” Paul told him earnestly and Chad didn’t really know how to argue with that. This was happening whether he liked it or not it was all non-negotiable. 

“Guess I’ll go look for the pissed off pretty boy then.” Chad closed his hands tight around the keys and grabbed his duffel, turning to leave and not looking back. 

He hadn’t asked for any of this. The pack was starving and Chad had been unfortunate enough to be the only thing remotely edible they had come across. If it wasn’t for Paul using his alpha status to stop the attack then Chad would be dead. He wished he was dead after everything Paul had told him about what he was. Paul had apologized over and over for what had happened but it didn’t make a difference. He knew he would soon be out of control, the wolf inside of him taking over his human mind and forcing him to shift whenever his body felt like it. It would be painful too. Even for the wolves that had been like that most of their lives it was still painful and Chad was not looking forward to it one little bit. 

He maybe had a few weeks left before he started shifting according to Paul. He needed to get settled before then and find a permanent home with people like him. Chad took a deep breath and jammed the keys into the ignition, leaving the Vancouver pack house behind. There was only one thing he knew for certain, he had to find Jensen.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)  


Jared glared at the alarm clock blaring on his bedside table, as if he could will it to turn back time and give him at least eight more hours. It didn’t work of course and instead he slammed his palm down on top of it and put it on snooze. Nine minutes of blissful sleep left before he really did have to get up. The alarm clock sprang to life once more and Jared was convinced that was _not_ nine minutes.

He groaned and stretched out his limbs, he felt himself sinking into the mattress the longer he stretched and it became impossible for him to consider getting up. He climbed out of bed and dragged himself into the shower, setting it as cold as he could stand it so that he’d wake up. 

The house was empty when he entered the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine, no surprise there. His mom was probably out socialising or claiming to work whereas his dad was actually working and would still be working long after Jared got home from school. Most people would love to be home alone all the time but Jared found it kind of lonely. There was a reason he spent most of his time having full blown conversations with a wild animal. 

A quick glance at the clock told him he was late for school and he groaned once more before firing off a quick text to Sophia to tell her to cover for him while he downed his coffee and grabbed some toast, eating it as he locked up the house and jumped into his truck. 

“You’re late.” Sophia hissed as Jared slipped into his seat next to her. 

“You’re just early.” Jared argued, grinning as she rolled her eyes before handing him the notes he missed. “Thanks.” He quickly scanned through them and concluded they made no sense. He sucked at math. 

He didn’t even attempt to learn anything else, knowing it would make no sense and instead doodled all over his notes. Sophia eyed him and smirked before shaking her head fondly. They had both come to the conclusion that if Jared was going to college then it would be on an art scholarship as opposed to an academic one so in reality Jared was studying for college instead of blatantly ignoring his teacher. 

“Padalecki?” He was bought out of his trance when the teacher called on him for an answer. 

“Uh…” He would have scolded himself for not paying attention but he knew full well he wouldn’t have the answer even if he’d been listening intently all year. Math and him just don’t mix. 

“He’s too busy drawing dicks sir.” Justin smirked up at Jared, daring him to retaliate. 

Jared looked down at his drawings. “That’s funny Justin I don’t see your face anywhere on my paper.” 

“You better watch your mouth if you want any teeth left in it Padalecki.” Justin snarled. 

“That’s enough!” The teacher stopped Justin before he could retaliate anymore and sent him to the principal’s office. Jared made sure to wave goodbye as he left. “Eyes on the board Mr Padalecki.” 

It was a normal day in school. Jared would draw, Justin would be a grade A asshole and Sophia would gush over hot celebrities and try to get Jared to find a boyfriend. Which obviously wasn’t working. 

“What about the bookstore guy?” She asked after Jared had rejected about fifty names she’d thrown at him. 

“What about him?” Jared knew exactly what she meant and she instantly sensed his attraction.

“I knew it!” She beamed. “I have to say Jared you have fabulous taste!” 

“I could never get a guy like him.” Jared sighed. 

“You have got to be blind!” Sophia scolded. “If you were straight then I’d totally be banging you.” 

“You’re a classy girl Soph.” Jared teased. “Who says I’d even want to sleep with you?”

Sophia’s mouth dropped open in mock outrage. “You really are blind.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

Jared had no idea what he was doing standing outside the bookstore but he was there and he wasn’t going to turn around and run away. At least he was ninety percent sure he wasn’t going to run away. He mentally slapped himself and entered the store, throwing an evil glance to the bell that chirped happily above the door.

The bookstore was empty and Jared busied himself looking at books in all the shelves, he flipped through various art books and found himself relaxing around them. Art always relaxed him. He picked up another book, flicking through the pictures and techniques. 

“I hear the red one’s really good.” A voice behind him caused him to let out a totally manly shriek. “Woah.” A hand settled on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I startled you.” 

Jared took a moment to compose himself before turning to the voice and promptly losing all ability to speak. Bright green eyes smiled at him as he met them and plump lips formed into a grin. And freckles. Jared had to take a few moments to gain a grip on reality and the fact that this gorgeous guy was staring at him expectantly and he was virtually gawping at him. 

“Hi.” He managed lamely, picturing Sophia slapping him around the back of the head for it. 

“Hey.” He beamed. A smile lit up his whole features. He really reminded Jared of someone but apart from the impossible likeness in eye colour with his wolf he really couldn’t put a name on it. “Sorry again for scaring you.” He blushed slightly, actually blushed. 

“It’s fine.” Jared waved him off but couldn’t take his eyes from the handsome young man in front of him. 

“The red one really is supposed to be good.” He assured him. “You like art?” 

“Yeah.” Jared found himself smiling. “It sounds stupid but I want to be an artist.” 

“It’s not stupid.” Jared was shocked at how earnest he looked when he said that. “If you’re good enough and work hard then you can achieve anything right?” 

“Right.” Jared wasn’t really managing much of a conversation but he couldn’t help himself. This guy was hotter than hot and was actually talking to him. 

The door slammed open and a blonde haired, squinty eyed looking guy walked into the store and the guy in front of him tensed visibly. Jared wanted to reach out to him but he didn’t know the guy and was too socially awkward to pull it off. 

“I’m sorry but I have to go talk to that guy.” He offered an apologetic smile and genuinely looked disappointed to leave but that could have just been Jared getting his hopes up. 

“No it’s fine.” Jared smiled but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks for the help.” 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled once more before turning to attend to the other guy. Jared could live his life a happy man if he could just see one of those smiles every day.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

He’d done it, he’d spoken to Jared. Jensen was practically walking on air as he bounded over to the newcomer who frowned at his smile. The guy had spiky blonde hair and pale blue eyes, Jensen vaguely recognised him from the newspaper Jeff had shown him. He smelt like wolf. Jensen knew who he was before he’d even seen him and while he was pissed he broke his conversation with Jared he couldn’t bring himself to be mad. He’d talked to Jared!

“You Jensen?” He asked. 

“Yeah. You’re Chad right?” He replied, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. 

He eyed him suspiciously for a few moments. “Yep that’s me.” He grinned. “You’re nothing like the miserable bastard Paul said you were.” 

Jensen stared at him for a long moment, jaw hanging open. “Uh… thanks?” 

“I lack a brain to mouth filter.” Chad told him, still grinning. 

“I can see that.” Jensen found himself laughing it off as he took in the duffel Chad was holding. “That all you got?” 

“Had to disappear pretty quickly.” Chad shrugged before catching sight of Jared. “That your boy?” 

“What?” Jensen laughed nervously. “No.” 

“Uh huh.” Chad gave him a knowing look before letting it slide. “You going to take me to my new home or what?” 

“I’m working.” Jensen motioned to the store around him. 

“Why?” Chad looked genuinely confused that somebody would actually want to work. 

“Oh I don’t know, probably for money.” Jensen said, his voice laced with sarcasm. 

“I don’t have to work right?” Chad looked more than terrified at the idea of working for a living. 

“The pack has more than enough money to sustain us. I guess I just enjoy people.” Jensen would go stir crazy if he was stuck in the pack house or roaming around in his wolf form all day. “You can feel free to hang around until I finish if you want to. Should only be another hour.” 

“That’s cool. I’m not a book geek though so I’ll check out the town and come back.” Chad smiled warmly before turning to leave. Jensen really wasn’t sure what to think of him but he didn’t care because he’d talked to Jared. 

A quick scan around the room told him that Jared must have slipped out while he was finishing up his conversation with Chad. He was a little sad he never got a chance to have a real conversation with him but he knew Jared was nervous and probably thought Jensen didn’t want to talk to him. If only he knew how crazy Jensen was over him.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

“So this is the place huh?” Chad said with a low whistle as they stepped into the living room.

It wasn’t anything fancy in Jensen’s eyes though he had been born into a wealthy family. To him it was just a huge boarding style house on the outskirts of the woods and miles away from any other civilisation. The doors and windows were all modernised and the back doors were fitted with large dog doors thanks to Mike’s sense of humour. The inside was more old fashioned than the exterior. There was a library, a study, a kitchen with a huge dining room extended onto it, a living room, an entertainment room and fourteen bedrooms that all had en suite bathrooms. 

Some people would hate to live somewhere like this but to Jensen it was home and he’d never go back to the life he had before. Never. Here he had people who loved him when his own parents couldn’t and that was worth more to him than a scary old house in the middle of nowhere. After the age of three he was raised here and apart from Jared’s arms there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

“It’s not much but it’s home.” Jensen held out his arms and gave Chad a quick tour of the downstairs rooms. 

“Dude this place is a freaking mansion!” Chad’s eyes practically bulged out of his skull as he took the place in. 

“Trust me man. This is _nothing_ like a mansion.” Jensen would know. 

“I am never leaving this room.” Chad planted himself onto a gaming chair in the entertainment room and his jaw dropped as he eyed the huge flat screen TV and several gaming consoles. 

It was probably Jensen’s favourite room too whenever the pack where in their human forms. They would all just gather for hours and play pool, shoot darts, have crazy dance offs or simply all kick Chris’s ass at guitar hero which was crazy because he was the one who taught Jensen how to play a real guitar and yet he didn’t have a fucking clue when it came to the game. 

“Will you be ok to get settled in on your own?” Jensen asked as he eyed the huge retro clock hanging in the corner of the room. “I have somewhere to be.” 

“Will I be ok?” Chad asked in disbelief. “I grew up in a shitty two bedroom apartment and then moved into an overcrowded cabin with a bunch of angry shape shifters. _Yes_ I will be ok in this state of the art entertainment room while you go see lover boy.” 

Jensen chuckled at Chad’s love for the room but he wasn’t sure how much he liked him calling Jared his lover boy. While Jensen would very much like Jared to be his lover boy he still didn’t want Chad to draw attention to it. He actually would like to know exactly how Chad knew where he was going. 

“You’re virtually transparent dude.” Chad told him as if reading his thoughts. “You are so deep in puppy love that you’re drowning.” He grinned at himself. “Pun totally intended wolf boy.”

“No chance we could get a refund on you is there?” Jensen retorted. 

“Sorry pretty boy but you’re stuck with me.” He dumped his duffel down next to the gaming chair as he climbed up to switch on the Xbox. “I don’t need a babysitter to sit here and kill shit in a virtual world so you’re more than welcome to run along and play lap dog.” 

Jensen really didn’t know how to reply to that and instead turned to leave, telling Chad the directions to his bedroom as he left and shifting as soon as he made it to the woods. He left his clothes under the same bush as usual and checked they were hidden and that Chad was safe here unprotected, scenting the air before trotting off in the direction of his and Jared’s clearing.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

Jared was sat in his usual position with a sketchbook on his lap and his back against the fallen tree when Jensen finally broke into the clearing. Thanks to Chad he was later than usual but the grin Jared flashed at him when he noticed Jensen’s presence shown him that all was forgiven.

“Took your time.” Jared told him and he put the sketchbook down and held his hand out for Jensen to brush up against. “Too busy chasing rabbits or something?” 

Jensen ignored his comment in favour of slumping down half on top of Jared and internally grinning when Jared let out a grunt from his weight. He needed to be as close as he could when it came to Jared and if that meant lying on top of him then so be it. 

“You know you might want to cut back on the bunnies.” Jared told him. He poked him in the stomach and proceeded to run his fingers through Jensen’s fur anyway. 

He sighed in contentment and curled his body closer into Jared and soaking up his warmth. Nothing felt better than when Jared’s fingers tangled into his fur while Jensen was dozing off next to him. Ok so maybe it didn’t beat a good old ear rub but it came close. 

“He actually spoke to me today.” Jared was grinning ear to ear and if Jensen were human then he would have blushed. He put that grin there. “Granted he just pointed out a book to me but he still spoke to me.” 

It was overly cute at how excited Jared was. He was like a school boy with his first crush. Except that was exactly what he was. He’d probably crush on Jensen for a while until he found out the truth and then hate him forever for virtually lying to him his whole life. 

“Then some other guy came in looking pretty pissed off and he practically raced over to him and he looked so damn happy. Guess it was his boyfriend or something. I didn’t even get his name.” He sighed heavily and Jensen wanted to puke. There was no way in hell Chad Murray was his boyfriend. Ew.

He tilted his gaze up to Jared and whined softly in order to try and tell him that Chad was the last person on planet Earth he would ever consider dating but Jared didn’t seem to understand and just smiled sadly at him. 

“Thanks for your concern.” Jared told him. “At least you don’t seem to want to run off and be with someone else any time soon.” 

Never. Jensen wanted to tell him. He would _never_ want someone else after having Jared in his life for so long. Jensen wasn’t even aware another potential partner existed anymore, he couldn’t see anybody past Jared. It just wasn’t possible. 

“Well I guess I better go seeing as your ass was so late today.” Jared told him reluctantly and it was only then Jensen realised how late it really was. The woods were slowly darkening and soon there wouldn’t be much light for Jared to walk home. “I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” Jared ran his hand over Jensen’s head and placed a kiss on the end of his muzzle before heading off into the woods towards his home. 

“You not coming?” Jared turned around to where Jensen was still lying but Jensen didn’t move. He knew Jared would get home alright and there was just something off about the whole evening. Something didn’t feel right and Jensen would be damned if he put Jared in danger. 

It took a few minutes of gentle prompting but Jensen refused to budge and he regretted that the second Jared’s shoulders slumped and he turned towards his home. It killed him to let Jared down like that. It was the first time Jensen didn’t accompany Jared home. He rested his muzzle on his paws and took a few moments to compose himself before a rustling in the bushes behind him made him freeze.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jared wondered why his wolf didn’t want to walk him home, seemed like everybody was leaving him on his own that day. He paused when he heard some dried leaves crunching somewhere behind him, maybe his wolf hadn’t left him after all. When he turned around however he came face to face with a police officer.

“Jared?” He asked in confusion. “What are you doing out here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jared replied. 

“We’re out here on a hunt. Your father is out here too, thought he would have told you.” The officer told him. Jared couldn’t remember the officer’s name, he was his father’s colleague but right then it didn’t matter. There were people in the woods. Hunting. 

“What are you hunting?” He asked, dreading the answer. 

“Wolves.” The officer told him and Jared felt his heart sink. “There’s been a lot of attacks around the country lately and we think it would be best to assert our dominance or something to that effect.” 

“There’s been attacks miles away and you think that allows you to shoot wolves here! Is that even legal?” Jared’s heart was racing. His wolf was out there. Maybe he’d known and that’s why he didn’t come with Jared. He’d done it to protect him. 

“It’s a small town Jared and half of the police force are in on this. We can make it legal if we have to.” The officer told him and Jared wanted to punch him, _hard_. “Look your dad told me you really like wolves and I’m sorry but there are potential lives in danger here.” 

Jared snorted in disbelief. “Yeah of course. I’m eighteen and can you tell me how many wolf attacks there have been here in those years?” 

“I don’t think that’s an appropriate way to speak to an officer Mr Padalecki.” 

“That’s because there have been absolutely no wolf attacks in the past eighteen years. Zero and you seem to think that warrants a death sentence.” Jared could feel his anger rising. 

“Don’t make me arrest you Jared.” He told him with a sigh and Jared almost told him to when a shot sounded in the distance. 

“If someone was in the woods. They’d have to stop their hunt right?” Jared asked, trying to seem unfazed by the shooting. 

“Well yes because then it’d be a danger to the public. Why do you ask?” 

“No reason.” Jared waited for the officer to divert his attention when another shot sounded before racing off into the woods, running as fast as his long legs could carry him. 

“Shit! Jared!” The officer yelled behind him but he didn’t know those woods like Jared did and he lost him pretty quickly. 

He broke out into the clearing after taking the long way round and stopped to gasp for breath, it was dark and his wolf was nowhere to be seen. It had been a while since he’d heard the shooting last but that didn’t mean it was over. Didn’t mean his wolf was safe. 

After waiting for a few minutes with no sign of his wolf he slowly made his way back to his house, falling ass over tit as he tripped over a body. He didn’t dare turn around to look at the body that just made him head butt the ground but he had no choice. If only he wasn’t so damn clumsy and had managed to simply drift past the body on the ground without any further knowledge. 

He braced himself as he turned for the sight of his wolf, prayed that he didn’t see him lying there in a lifeless blooded mass of fur. What he found instead though wasn’t a wolf’s body and was a very human body. A very _naked_ human body. 

Jared knew that human. He turned the young man’s face towards him and his suspicions were confirmed. This was the bookstore guy. The gorgeous and beautiful bookstore guy. He was shot and blood was seeping heavily from the base of his neck and that forced Jared into action, checking for a pulse and relief flooding through him as he found one. It was weak but it was there. 

“Hey.” Jared spoke to the unconscious body, shaking it slightly and trying really hard not to look any lower than the guy’s wound. “Can you hear me?” 

Jared got no response and quickly pulled off his hoodie so that he could pull off his t-shirt. He then slipped back into his hoodie before balling up his t-shirt and holding it against the bleeding wound to try and stop the blood flow. Part of him wondered why he was out in the woods and why he was naked but then another part of Jared had already guessed the impossible but he wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on that thought. 

“I need to get you to a hospital so you better not be heavy.” He warned him before wrapping the unconscious boy’s arm around his neck and bunching up his knees together in order to lift him up. Jared definitely didn’t look anywhere else. Nope. He didn’t look and he definitely didn’t gasp in appreciation. No way in hell. 

Luckily the guy had managed to collapse close to his house and Jared didn’t take the time to think about why that was. He reached his back garden and found some of his sweat pants on the line, grabbing them and wrestling the unconscious boy into them because carrying a naked guy into the emergency room wasn’t on Jared’s to do list. Surely that kind of thing got you put on a register or something. 

“Stay alive for me.” He told the body in his arms as he managed to lift him up into the passenger seat of his truck. “Don’t you dare die!” _Not when I haven’t had the chance to really meet you yet. Not when I don’t even know your name_. 

He must have broken every speed limit to get the boy to the hospital. He pulled up in the ambulance bay and ignored the fact that his car was probably going to get towed in favour of getting the guy bleeding out on his seat into the emergency room.

“Somebody help me!” He yelled as he carried him into the room crowded with nurses and injured people. It was like something out of a movie when they all rushed to his side to take him out of his arms. He was almost reluctant to let go but they quickly got him on a bed and rushed him through some double doors, leaving Jared alone in the emergency room.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jared didn’t leave the hospital, he couldn’t. He waited until a doctor came out to tell him that his ‘brother’ was doing fine and the bullet had been removed. Jared had asked to go visit him and the doctor had been reluctant until Jared was on the verge of an emotional breakdown in the middle of a hospital ward.

That was how he found himself in his ‘brother’s’ hospital room with a nurse giving him a disapproving look. He hoped the guy didn’t mind the name Jared had given him, he looked a little like a Jamie to Jared. It was all too similar to his name guessing for his wolf and it was really quite concerning. Everything about the whole situation was concerning. 

He picked up a newspaper that was on the bedside table and read over some of the headlines. One of the pictures caught his attention and he suddenly recognised the apparently deceased teenager in the picture. It was the same guy who had walked into the bookstore the previous day. He had the same blonde hair and squinty eyes and unless the guy had a twin it was definitely him. It was the ‘attacked by wolves’ part that made Jared’s blood run cold. 

“I can recommend somebody for him to speak to when he wakes up.” The nurse offered, breaking Jared out of his trance. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, totally oblivious to what the hell she was talking about. 

“He can get help.” She told him and Jared was totally lost in this conversation.

“Help for what?” 

“Maybe you won’t be there next time and we can’t save him.” Ok was she talking in riddles or was Jared just stupid because she wasn’t making any sense. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I’m a trained nurse so do you really think I wouldn’t notice these?” She took the other boy’s arms and tilted them to show the underside where thin white scars scattered across the skin there. 

It suddenly dawned on Jared. “You think he did this to himself?” He asked without even hiding his sheer disbelief at the words. “You can’t be serious?” 

“I understand that he’s your brother and you’re trying to cover up for him but there are people out there who can help.” She was really getting on Jared’s last nerve. 

“He was shot.” Jared told her firmly. “If he did this himself then don’t you think he’d have slightly better aim?” 

“I’m not going to argue with you. It’s really late so why don’t you head on home? He’s heavily sedated and won’t be waking up any time soon.” 

“Well then it doesn’t look like I’m going home any time soon.” Jared argued, planting himself in the chair next to the hospital bed. 

She huffed in annoyance as she gave up, doing a few final checks before finally leaving Jared alone with his new brother. He should really start thinking of some way to cover the insurance. Maybe they could just forge the forms and make a run for it. 

“Well damn you showed her.” A croaky voice snapped Jared’s attention to the body bundled under the sheets and the way he practically jumped out of his seat earned him a grin from the stranger. 

“I thought you were supposed to be sedated?” He scowled at the other boy’s soft chuckle but couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. 

“I’m actually glad you came in.” He told him. “She was singing to herself and I almost jumped out of bed and strangled her. Suicide talk was so much more interesting.” 

“Why were you pretending to be asleep then?” Jared asked, confused. 

“Uh…” He pretended to think for a few moments. “Because I’m supposed to be heavily sedated. Now come on and help me up.” 

He started to sit and Jared jumped up to try and push him back down, earning himself a pissy look in the process. 

“You’ve just got shot you have to rest.” Jared told him. 

“No Jared. We need to go.” He argued and Jared was momentarily baffled at how this guy knew who he was. 

“How did you know my name?” He asked, unable to focus as the gorgeous guy next to him stumbled out of the bed and slipped into the sweatpants Jared had put him in. 

“I think you know.” Was the only reply he got as green eyes burned into him in annoyance after lifting up Jared’s hoodie. “Why aren’t you wearing a t-shirt?” 

“Sorry but I figured I should probably try and stop you bleeding out on the floor.” Jared retorted in equal annoyance. 

“And you don’t have any other shirt with you?” He was still half in a hospital gown and Jared tried really hard not to laugh at the floral pattern on it. 

“I don’t exactly carry around spare shirts.” Jared told him and he blew out a frustrated breath. 

“We need to leave right now.” He said. 

“It’s the middle of the night why do you need to leave right now?” 

“Because I think they might notice something strange when they remove this bandage.” He replied and pulled off said bandage before Jared could stop him. 

Jared was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor at the sight in front of him. The gunshot wound was almost healed. There was a reddish mark where it had been but otherwise it looked as if nothing had happened. This guy was bleeding to death only a few short hours ago and now he had an injury that looked at least a few weeks old. 

“Now are you going to help me or not?” He asked, still looking around for any inspiration to cover himself. “The wound thing will be bad enough and I really don’t want to be here when the insurance thing comes up.” 

“Can I ask you one question first?” Jared asked. 

“You just did.” He replied, grinning as Jared glared at him. 

“Can I ask you two questions?” 

“I think you just did.” His grin widened and if he didn’t look so startlingly adorable then Jared would probably punch him for his sarcasm. 

“How about a further two questions?” Jared tried. 

“Ok shoot.” He looked at him expectantly but also a little nervously. 

“You know my name and yet I have no idea who you are.” 

“That’s not a question.” His lips quirked once more into a smile. 

“What’s your name?” Jared finally managed to force out. He was getting tired of referring to him as the hot bookstore guy. 

“It’s Jensen.” He told him before grabbing his hand and dragging him out into the hall. 

Jared’s hand felt like it was in fire where it was tangled with Jensen’s. It was so natural and easy how they fit together perfectly. He tried not to get his hopes up and focused on getting them out of there. He spotted a wheelchair a few feet away and reluctantly unclasped their hands before wheeling it back to Jensen. 

“Now isn’t really the time to go joy riding with wheelchairs Jay.” Jensen told him and Jared found himself smiling at the way the nickname rolled off his tongue so easily. 

“Nobody will stop me from taking my brother for a walk in a wheelchair.” Jared argued and he could see the moment it clicked with Jensen. 

“That’s brilliant!” He announced and climbed into the wheelchair, no longer looking like a half dressed runaway patient. 

They made it out of the hospital pretty easily, nobody really paying them much attention as Jared got them to the parking lot. He searched out his truck that he’d moved after the doctors had taken Jensen away from him and started heading towards it. They climbed into the truck and Jared started the engine, turning the heater on full and holding his hands over the vents in an attempt to warm up. 

“Here.” Jensen took his hands and wrapped his own warm hands around them before bringing them up to his plush mouth and breathing warm air into them. It was oddly intimate for people who had only just met but Jared was fairly certain that no matter how crazy it was they hadn’t just met and he was strangely ok with that. 

“T-thanks.” Jared stuttered, unable to keep his eyes from Jensen. “You got somewhere to go?” 

“Yeah but it’s in the middle of nowhere. You can just drive home and I’ll call Chad from there to come pick me up. I don’t want you driving back from there alone in the middle of the night.” He blushed and smiled sheepishly. For such a jaw droppingly hot guy he was insanely cute. 

“So that guy from the bookstore. That really is the same Chad who supposedly died in Vancouver?” Jared had pretty much guessed that but it was still worth asking for confirmation. 

“Yeah. Kinda glad he didn’t die. He’s got an odd sort of charm about him.” Jensen smiled at the memory and Jared couldn’t help but feel jealous as he pulled his hands out of Jensen’s and started heading for home.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

“Come on Chad pick up the phone you useless bastard.” Jensen grumbled into the phone as the dial tone once more faded to voicemail.

He handed Jared his cell phone back and dropped down onto his couch. It was soft and he sank into the buttery leather, leaning back he closed his eyes in an attempt to flush out the annoyance. He was going to kill Chad because there was no way he hadn’t heard the phone ringing after the fifth call. 

Jensen opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It didn’t strike him as a family home. There were no photographs really except for one of a younger Jared dressed in a school uniform sitting on a side table. The only other furniture in the room was a book shelf and an armchair next to another couch that was facing a small TV. He’d always imagined what Jared’s house looked like inside and he guessed this was exactly what he had expected from what Jared had told him over the years. It was heavily impersonal as opposed to the pack house that was full of photographs and other memorabilia. He felt sad for the other teenager. 

“Where are your parents?” Jensen asked, though he should have really known better. 

“If you’re who I think you are then shouldn’t you know?” Jared replied. 

“Guess so.” He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry.” 

“Not your fault I have shitty parents.” Jared shrugged and headed into the kitchen to make himself a glass of water. 

Jensen followed him like a stray puppy, ignoring the resemblance as he sat himself at the kitchen table. “I should have told you long before now.” 

“I can understand why you didn’t.” Jared told him and Jensen was stunned. 

“You can?” He was pretty sure he sounded like an idiot with just how shocked he was but he couldn’t help it. 

“Well yeah. You’re supposedly a mythical creature. I’d either not believe you or I’d have a heart attack or something.” Jared sipped from his glass and when he put it like that Jensen almost believed him. 

“You’re not mad that I essentially lied to you your whole life?” Jensen had to be sure. 

“Apart from not telling me you’re pretty much the only constant in my life.” Jared admitted sadly. “You’re the only one who’s always been there apart from Sophia but I can’t tell her half of the things I can tell you. How can I be mad at someone who’s made the past fourteen years of my life bearable?” 

Jensen didn’t have an answer for that. He wanted to take Jared and wrap him up in his arms, so he did. Jared sagged against him immediately, clutching on for dear life as Jensen held him tight. It struck him then that if it wasn’t for Jensen then Jared may well not have made it to eighteen. Maybe it would have been Jared lying in a hospital bed on suicide watch and just the thought of that made Jensen hold on even tighter. 

“We should just go to bed.” Jared broke the hug with a yawn and led Jensen down the hall to his bedroom on the first floor, complete with a small en suite bathroom. 

“We?” Jensen couldn’t help asking. 

“Well yeah.” He pulled his hoodie over his head and Jensen did his best not to openly stare at his toned body. “Chad won’t answer the phone and I’m not exactly going to throw my best friend out am I?” 

“Your best friend?” Jensen fought the urge to jump up and down excitedly at the words, settling for a grin that made his cheeks ache instead. 

“Of course.” Jared told him honestly before climbing into bed and holding the sheet open expectantly. 

“What about your parents?” Jensen asked as he tugged off that god awful night gown. 

Jared huffed out a humourless laugh. “I highly doubt my parents will come in here after eighteen years of forgetting I exist. I don’t think my dad has even seen my bedroom before.” 

Jensen’s heart clenched and he offered him a sympathetic look before climbing into bed next to Jared, still wearing the sweatpants and perched as close to the edge as possible. He didn’t say sorry, knew it wouldn’t mean anything so instead he just pulled the sheet tight around him and snuggled into the pillow to stop himself snuggling Jared. 

“Night Jay.” He whispered, knowing there wasn’t anything he could really say. 

“Night Jensen.” Was the quiet reply.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jensen woke up enveloped in the warmest embrace he had ever been in. If it was up to him then Jensen wouldn’t move again for the rest of his life, he’d stay trapped in Jared’s arms and he’d enjoy every minute. At some point in the night Jared must have rolled over in his sleep and somehow captured Jensen because he definitely wasn’t that close before but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away and instead listened to the other boy’s soft snores as he watched the sun slowly bring the room into focus.

It wasn’t your average teenaged boy’s room. There were no posters of bands or half naked chicks or even half naked guys but then Jared was heavily closeted so Jensen guessed there’s no way in hell he’d have some shirtless guy on his wall. His furniture was simple, all had matching woodwork and his double bed was covered in a chocolate coloured duvet to match his curtains. There were some of Jared’s drawings pinned up on a noticeboard. Most of them were of wolves, one in particular that Jensen didn’t really need to guess who that wolf was. 

He grinned when he caught sight of the bedside table. There was a framed picture of Jared and the brunette from the store the other day that Jensen guessed was Sophia. They had their arms thrown around each other and were both pulling goofy faces. It looked like Jared had taken the photograph at arm’s length and it saddened Jensen to know he didn’t really have anyone who could take a picture for him but at the same time it made him happy to know he had one close friend who was worth more than a dozen fake ones. 

Jared was still snoring quietly behind him and so Jensen shifted in his arms to face the other teenager and couldn’t help smiling at the look of pure peace that settled across Jared’s features. His face was completely relaxed, lips tilted upwards in an almost smile as if he was dreaming about something great as his messy bangs tickled across his nose causing it to twitch slightly. If Jensen didn’t already pretty much love the guy then that would have been the selling point. 

It was wrong for him to take advantage like that but he couldn’t help himself as it may have been the only chance he’d ever get. He found himself curling in closer to Jared’s sleeping form, nuzzling into his body heat and falling back into possibly the best sleep he’d ever had.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

Jensen woke for the second time to a set of warm hazel eyes burning into him and the dimpled grin that could conquer the world. He smiled sleepily up at Jared and only then realized how closely they were snuggled together and so he reluctantly pulled way to put some space between them.

“Hey.” He smiled sheepishly as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. 

“You weren’t a dream.” Jared seemed to be speaking to himself rather than Jensen and he couldn’t help but feel warmth spread through him when those arms drew him close again and held him tight. 

“No but I’ll be a ghost if you squeeze me any tighter.” Jensen laughed as Jared finally pulled back. 

“Sorry.” He flushed an adorable shade of pink and it took everything for Jensen to not pounce on him and instead climb out of the bed. 

“Your parents home?” he asked, though he knew the answer. 

Jared gave him a look that told him he shouldn’t have even bothered asking and he quickly grabbed one of Jared’s oversized hoodies and covered his torso before stumbling out into the hallway in search of caffeine. He didn’t feel like he really needed permission to wander around Jared’s house and so made himself comfortable by bribing the coffee machine to work and searching for something close to breakfast. 

He settled on eggs and bacon, grabbing a frying pan and setting to work while Jared showered. He sank into a blissful heaven when he took his first sip of coffee, something he’d gotten addicted to since his shifting became manageable. He’d picked up a lot of human habits in just a few short months, a mostly wolf life doesn’t really leave room for human tendencies though Jensen clung on to his humanity as much as he could. 

“You making breakfast or making love to that coffee?” Jared asked as he appeared in the kitchen doorway, his arms folded over his chest and his hip leaning against the doorframe. 

It was only then that Jensen realized just how appreciative he was being of the coffee and promptly diverted his attention to where the bacon was sizzling away. Jared appeared at his side and seemed satisfied with the food choice. 

“So I think I have some sort of right to some questions.” Jared started and Jensen heaved a deep sigh. He really did owe Jared some explanations. 

“Shoot.” Jensen figured the sooner the better. 

“How are you a…” Jared paused, trying to find the words. 

“A shape shifter? Werewolf? Non-human?” Jensen offered. 

“Yeah.” Jared frowned. “One of those things. Also, why did you save me all those years ago?” 

Jensen laughed softly, it was the question he’d most expected. “I was bitten when I was three and have been one ever since. I’d only been a wolf a year when you came face to face with that other wolf. It wasn’t a life I wanted for you I guess and so I saved you. Used my pack ranking to get rid of them and then made it my job to protect you.” 

“You bit me.” Jared added. “I never changed.” 

“That was just a harmless old puppy bite.” Jensen lied. 

“Why don’t I believe you?” Jared knew him a lot better than Jensen gave him credit for. 

Jensen knew he couldn’t lie to Jared, not really. “Some of the older wolves were getting angry with a human on their territory all the time and so I bit you to make sure they’d know you weren’t to be harmed. When I bit you it altered your scent slightly, made you untouchable by wolves.” 

“I guess I should probably thank you then.” Jared helped Jensen plate up the bacon and took a seat at the breakfast bar. 

“There’s nothing to thank.” Jensen honestly believed that. 

“You kept me safe and you were there for me whenever I needed you. That deserves all the thanks I can give.” 

“This is turning awfully girly.” Jensen teased and Jared laughed openly at that. 

“So why didn’t you ever tell me? Or were you bound by some crazy wolf thing?” Jared shovelled a huge fork full of food into his mouth and Jensen did his best not to stare. Damn that guy could eat. 

“Well…” Jensen paused, trying to find the words. “A wolf can’t control their shifts until they reach maturity at around eighteen so until a few months ago I was pretty much bound to four legs. My body would just shift whenever it felt like it but Jeff my alpha slash adoptive father can make me shift if he wants to. I have no idea how though.”

“That kinda sucks.” Jared summed up Jensen’s life in three simple words. “Why is Jeff your adoptive father?” 

“Picture the most religious couple you’ve ever seen in your life and multiply it by a hundred. That was my parents. Imagine their reaction when they found out their only son could turn into a wolf and had no control over it. They thought I was possessed and well… the scars speak for themselves.” Jensen rubbed his fingers over the thin scars on his wrists, trying to block out the pain he still felt from the betrayal of his parents. 

“The only people in the world who were supposed to love me unconditionally couldn’t do it and so when they found out I was a little harder to kill than most children Jeff took me in and bought me to the pack house. He tried to help me stay with my family at first because I was so young. Who’d have known it would have been such a mistake.” He sighed heavily, unsure why he’d just spilled his guts out to Jared. He was the first person Jensen had ever told. “My uncle Jim made sure they got what was coming to them. Apart from you he’s the only human who knows about us.” 

“Jensen I’m so sorry.” He could see the sorrow and genuine sympathy in Jared’s eyes and he was surprised that it actually made him feel a tiny bit better to have Jared’s concern. “What happened to them?” 

“Last I heard they were cosy serving a life sentence.” Jensen had actually heard his father was on suicide watch at one point but Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“They deserve worse.” 

“Jeff almost killed them. He hates his human form but he stayed in it for a whole month after that day until I started shifting more permanently.” 

“He sounds like a good man.” 

“He is.” Not everybody would take in a difficult three year old that was multiple species. Jensen had to hand it to Jeff for being the man he was. Jensen wouldn’t have made it on his own. 

“So…” Jared clasped his hands together over the top of his empty plate. “Allow me to subtly lift the mood with a subject change. How’d my wolf with an attitude problem manage to become that hot guy from the bookstore?” 

Jensen felt himself flush at the words. He knew what Jared felt about him but hearing Jared talk about him unknowingly and hearing it to his face was a totally different thing altogether. He scratched at the back of his neck nervously and a huge grin settled on Jared’s face. 

“You’re shy?” He asked disbelievingly. “I’ve told you every secret I have in the whole world _including_ the fact that I have a gigantic crush on you and you’re _shy_?!” 

“I didn’t think you’d like me when you knew.” Jensen admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up again. 

“You’re so adorable.” Jared laughed softly before climbing out of his chair and moving to stand in front of Jensen. “Do you really think I don’t like you?” Jared asked, not giving Jensen time to respond before he bought their lips together. 

Jensen could die and go to doggy heaven once he’d tasted Jared’s lips against his. They were perfect. Soft and plush while pressing against him firm and sure. It struck him that it was Jared’s first kiss. Jensen found himself smiling into the kiss. It was his first too. It was over far too quickly and Jensen wasn’t ashamed to admit he whined softly, an inhuman sound that caused a smug grin to settle across Jared’s features. 

“Wow.” Was just about the only word Jensen could produce. 

“Yeah.” Jared was still grinning as he pressed a shorter kiss against Jensen’s lips.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jared couldn’t put into words how happy he was. Jensen, his wolf, was real. He knew he was real but now he was human too. His wolf could talk to him, smile with him and even kiss him. Jared should freak out and deny it even possible but it was so damn perfect that he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but soak it all in and embrace it.

He wasn’t surprised his father hadn’t come looking for him after running off into the woods the night before, he’d have actually been surprised if his father did show concern. He should have known better than to expect an argument or the threat of being grounded for the first time in his life or something else that could possibly show his parents cared. 

“Jen you ready?” He yelled from the front door where he slipped on his converse and picked up the keys to his truck. 

“I feel like a midget.” Jensen pouted when he appeared at the doorway, he was drowned in Jared’s clothes and it took a lot for Jared not to flat out laugh at him. 

“Awh baby you’ll grow into them.” Jared teased and couldn’t help leaning in for another kiss before turning to head out the door. 

Nothing could ever compare to kissing Jensen. Jared was sure of it. He’d bet his entire life savings on it. He just couldn’t believe his luck. It was as if the universe was apologizing by giving Jared the best gift of all for his sucky life. He’d found Jensen and there was no way in hell he was letting him go.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=ChadBannerwoutline.jpg)

Chad felt amazing after what was probably the best sleep of his entire life. The bedroom Jensen had left him was bigger than Chad’s whole house and he took the time to dance around to one of the crappy radio stations without even caring how gay that made him. Maybe he could look past the whole wolf thing and just stay human like Jensen because he wasn’t in any hurry to leave.

He bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen in search of some food, his mouth watering at the heavily stocked refrigerator. The sound of the shower from the downstairs bathroom caught his attention, he hadn’t heard Jensen come home but then he also slept like the dead and so guessed that was understandable.

“Jensen?” He called, knocking lightly on the door. “When did you get back?” 

The shower shut off and Chad waited all of around thirty seconds before the most beautiful creature to ever exist emerged from the bathroom. She had long red hair, smokey coloured eyes and the figure of a goddess hidden behind a fluffy white towel. Chad was sure he’d have to pick his jaw up from the floor and was greeted with a glare from the precious creature. 

“Wow.” He offered her a grin and her glare only intensified. “Jensen didn’t tell me we’d be having such fine company.” 

“Fuck off and die.” She continued glaring as she pushed past him and disappeared up the stairs, slamming one of the bedroom doors behind her. 

“I think I’m in love.” Chad sighed before returning to the kitchen. 

He decided on a simple breakfast with just some eggs, bacon, fruit loops and some leftover chicken wings. It was a gross combination but he was damn hungry. The sound of an engine caught his attention and he drifted over to the window to see Jensen and his lover boy climb out of a pretty crappy looking truck. 

Chad allowed them their privacy and went back to serving up his breakfast before dumping himself on the couch and digging in. He smiled around a mouthful of food when Jensen entered the room, followed closely by the tall floppy haired giant. 

“Hey man. Didn’t realize your ‘somewhere to be’ was an overnight thing.” Chad probably shouldn’t speak with his mouth full but damn he was hungry. 

“Well Chad I would have been home last night if you’d bothered to pick up the phone.” Jensen replied, dropping down on the other couch next to the overgrown puppy. “This is Jared by the way.” Jensen offered, indicating to the giant. “And that’s Chad.” 

“Hey lover boy.” Chad grinned at the glare Jensen sent him but the blush on the kid’s cheeks was priceless. “Some pissed off woman is upstairs too.” He added, shovelling a spoonful of fruit loops in his mouth before munching on some bacon. 

“Which pissed off woman?” Jensen asked as he eyed Chad’s plate with disgust. 

“Well I didn’t get much in the way of a hello and so all I have to go on is her telling me to fuck off and die.” Chad shrugged, he was used to women screaming at him before they ended up screaming his name. Maybe his ego was a little large but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Oh great. Danneel’s home.” 

“We’re thinking of a June wedding.” Chad mused. He enjoyed a challenge. 

“She’s got a girlfriend.” Jensen added all too happily. 

“Why are all the best ones gay?” Chad whined as he sunk back into the couch. 

“Sorry about that.” Jensen laughed. “There were hunters last night so I got to go talk to her and find out if the pack are ok.” He turned to ask Jared if he’d be ok and the dimpled giant assured him he’d be fine before Jensen disappeared in search of the aggressive lesbian. 

“So… how did you two meet?” Chad enquired.

“Uh…” The other guy clearly didn’t expect much in conversation. “I guess he saved me when I was a kid and stalked me in his wolf form ever since.” 

“That’s romantic.” Chad deadpanned. “Not creepy at all.” 

“It’s not really.” Jared blushed slightly. “He’s always been my best friend I just never knew it.” 

“Trust me he wants to be a lot more than best friends.” Chad told him confidently. He was only just getting used to his wolf senses but he knew arousal when he smelt it. 

“Oh…” Jared seemed lost for words and Chad really shouldn’t feel so entertained at watching the other guy squirm but this guy was just hilarious. It was too much fun.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jensen knocked lightly on Danneel’s bedroom door before letting himself inside without waiting for her answer. Growing up in the pack house didn’t leave much room for privacy and so she was probably surprised he’d even considered to knock at all.

She was slouched over her laptop wearing just a bra and some worn jeans, evidently she’d distracted herself from dressing fully. Danneel was confident with her body and never really minded anybody seeing it so Jensen didn’t bother to look away. He supposed if he wasn’t so gay for Jared he might consider her attractive but all he can really think of her is that she takes care of herself.

“Hey loser.” Was Danneel’s greeting, not looking up from whatever she was doing. 

“I hear you made a lovely impression on Chad this morning.” Jensen gave her a stern look that he knew she’d ignore. 

“He was staring at me and I politely told him I had a girlfriend.” She shrugged, picked up a pen and began jotting something on some paper before chewing the end of the pen and focusing on the laptop once more. 

“Of course you did.” Jensen rolled his eyes and leaned over Danneel’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” 

“Looking for a job.” She replied easily, as if it were normal. 

“You spend ninety percent of your time in your wold form. Why do you need a job?” Jensen asked, as far as he knew Danneel hated being human as opposed to being a wolf. 

“Because I’m pretty sure that if I get a job I won’t get shot.” She glared at Jensen as if blaming him before scooting back and pulling up the material at the bottom of her jeans to reveal a healing scar on her calf.

“I take it you got shot then.” Jensen added unnecessarily. “How’s the pack?” 

“No shit Sherlock!” Her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up. “The rest of the pack is fine.” 

“Don’t get pissy with me Danni ‘cause I got shot too.” Jensen argued. “Unlike you though I woke up in a freaking hospital.” Jensen tugged down the collar of the hoodie to reveal the wound on his neck. 

“Damn Jenny boy you got it worse than me.” Danneel winced in sympathy. “How the hell did you end up in a hospital though?” 

“Jared found me in the woods and dragged me there. Kind of glad really because the bullet was still in me and I couldn’t heal until it was out.” 

“ _The_ Jared!?” Danneel asked in excitement. She’d been gushing over their ‘epic love story’ ever since Jensen knew what love was.

“Yes and he’s downstairs so you have to be quiet.” Jensen knew that was the wrong thing to say the second she jumped up and raced out of the bedroom, bounding down the stairs and squealing loud enough to wake the dead. 

Jensen groaned and buried his face in his hands before following after her at a much slower pace. He had to laugh when he found her though because she was sat on the knee of a very uncomfortable looking Jared and hugging him tightly while Chad gave them both a squinted pissy expression. 

“Jensen?” Jared asked worriedly.

“Yeah?” He managed between giggles. Yep, actual giggles. 

“Why do I have a half-naked girl on me?” 

“And why _don’t_ I?” Chad added. 

“She wanted to say hi.” He grinned as Danneel flashed him the thumbs up. 

“Come say hi to me!” Chad held his arms out but Danneel flipped him off easily. 

“While I’m enjoying you scaring the crap out of him I actually have to steal him away.” Jensen dislodged Danneel and grabbed Jared, dragging him up to his bedroom to save him from the scary woman and angry blonde. 

“Don’t fuck too loudly!” Danneel yelled behind him and Jensen winced in embarrassment. He hated girls.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

Jensen made quick work of throwing on clothes that actually fit him and packing a duffel bag in order to go back and stay with Jared for a little while. He didn’t know why Jared even wanted him around but he wasn’t about to blow his chances. The other boy’s parents were going away for the weekend and would be unlikely to even notice his presence even if they were there. Jensen was sure he’d do pretty much anything to get close to Jared and he almost thanked his parents for being so fucking useless.

“Don’t you have school or something?” Jensen asked as he fished out a toothbrush from his bathroom, trying hard not to notice just how good Jared looked on his bed. 

“It’s Friday and I have an immaculate attendance record. Nobody is going to question it.” Jared shrugged and relaxed further into Jensen’s pillows. 

“Well you’re going on Monday.” Jensen told him, kicking his feet out of the way so he could sit at the bottom of the bed. 

“I never thought you’d be bossy.” Jared grinned and planted his feet in Jensen’s lap while he took in the bedroom. “You play guitar?” 

Jensen turned his attention towards the corner of the room where his guitar was leaning proudly against the wall next to his computer desk. It was his first guitar after spending years with Chris’s hand-me-down and he treated it more like a family member than an inanimate object. 

“Yeah.” He smiled at the memory of his first lesson. Chris was yelling at him because his small fingers couldn’t make the chords properly and Steve lounged on the couch squirting Chris with a water gun every time he got mad. It made Chris pretty soaked and Jensen swore he’d never pick up a guitar again but it was only really the beginning and possibly one of Jensen’s favourite memories. 

“You think you could play for me sometime?” Jared asked. “I love guitars but couldn’t for the life of me play one.” 

“I know. Your singing is terrible so I imagine your musical sense is just as bad.” Jensen joked and laughed as Jared’s foot jabbed him hard in the side. He was shy when it came down to performing and it would take a lot of working himself up but he promised Jared that he’d play for him some day. 

“So you really remember everything I’ve told you huh?” Jared began toying with the tassels on his hoodie to distract himself from reaching Jensen’s eyes. 

“Pretty much.” Jensen told him honestly. “Right down to you gushing about how hot I am.” He teased. 

Jared groaned and grabbed a pillow from behind his head to cover his face with it. “Oh god!” He held the pillow even tighter as he made some noises Jensen would really love to hear in a different context. “Don’t remind me.” 

“You were the one going on about how shy I am!” Jensen argued. “I totally deserve the right to tease you right back.” 

Jared pouted his most adorable puppy face and Jensen couldn’t resist climbing up the bed and curling around him. It was so effortless and easy that he didn’t even question it. Everything felt right with Jared and he fully planned to embrace that. Jared’s arms came to rest around his lower back as Jensen tucked himself even closer, his arm thrown around Jared’s stomach and holding him tight. 

It should have bothered Jensen just how right it all felt to be curled up in bed with Jared but he couldn’t feel anything through the thick haze of happiness the other boy’s presence bought him. He sighed contentedly and allowed his eyes to close when Jared pressed a kiss to his forehead. The strong steady beating of Jared’s heart eventually managed to lull him off into a safe sleep, nestled in the warmth of Jared’s arms.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jared probably should have felt strange shamelessly watching the sleeping boy in his arms but he didn’t. It felt good to have Jensen sleeping in his embrace and so instead of allowing himself to drift off to sleep too he took the time to study Jensen.

He was so peaceful in his sleep. Those long soft eyelashes caressed his freckled cheek while his plush lips parted slightly oh his exhales. He was perfect. What the hell was he doing in Jared’s arms? Clearly Jensen hadn’t had much of a chance to get out in the world else he’d never be with Jared in a million years. The guy looked like he’d literally crawled out of a modelling magazine and yet he’d still chosen Jared. He couldn’t help but feel that Jensen would leave as soon as something better came along. 

After a couple of hours Jensen finally stirred awake, his eyelids fluttering as he slowly woke up and stretched his limbs. He smiled sleepily up at Jared and snuggled in closer for a few minutes before noticing the time. Jared could swear he looked almost reluctant as he pulled himself away and disappeared into the bathroom, though it was probably just Jared’s imagination. 

It sounded stupid to be so self-conscious when he’d already kissed the guy who’d known him all his life and while Jensen seemed to really like him it was hard for Jared to really believe it was real. He couldn’t believe he could be so lucky. 

“You ok?” Jensen asked as he emerged from the bathroom looking sleep ruffled and adorable. 

“Yeah.” He smiled in an attempt at being convincing. “I’m fine.”

“Great.” Jensen beamed at him and yanked Jared to his feet. “So we can go then?” 

“Of course.” Jared lifted Jensen’s duffle over his shoulder and found himself grinning when Jensen clasped their hands together.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

His parents were away for the weekend and while Jared would usually be annoyed at them for leaving him on his own this time he almost called them up to thank them because he would be staying alone with Jensen for the whole weekend. He almost did a happy dance at the thought of it.

“I apologize on behalf of Chad and Danneel.” Jensen smiled softly as he trailed behind Jared while he made his way through the house. 

“It’s fine.” Jared shrugged it off. “Chad really is kind of charming in his own way and Danneel is… uh… friendly?” He really didn’t know any other words to describe the semi naked girl who’d made herself comfortable in his lap. 

“She’s just excited about this whole epic love story she has planned out in her head.” Jensen blushed as he spoke and Jared couldn’t help kissing the tip of his nose. 

“You’re adorable.” He told him and earned himself a glare that was so much like his wolf Jared would have recognized it anywhere. “So… this epic love story?” 

“Is just getting started.” Jensen told him confidently, leaning forward to kiss Jared. A real kiss. 

He smiled as he felt Jensen’s tongue trace the seam of his lips and nibble gently on his lower lip before taking the time to explore the cavern of Jared’s mouth. It was Jared’s first real kiss and he couldn’t believe he got to share it with Jensen. He found his arms hooking around Jensen’s hips while Jensen’s arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers began toying with Jared’s hair. 

Jensen pulled back just enough that their lips were still touching as Jared gasped for breath. “You sure about this?” Jensen asked, his lips grazing Jared’s as he spoke. 

“Never been more sure about anything.” Jared told him confidently before leaning forward to capture his lips once more. 

He could feel Jensen grinning into the kiss and it only encouraged Jared to take it deeper, mapping out every inch of that perfect mouth while Jensen let out delicate whimpers. It was doing wonders for Jared’s ego to know how much he was affecting the other man and even more impressive things to the stiffening in his underwear. 

Jared moved his kisses across Jensen’s jawline and down his throat before remembering a crucial spot and turned his attention to the skin behind Jensen’s ear. The other boy let out a soft moan as Jared kissed the skin there, dragging his tongue across the skin and nipping his earlobe. Jensen had always had a thing for his ears. 

“Fuck.” Jensen hissed as Jared nipped him again. “You have no idea what you do to me Jay.” 

Jared could feel the bulge in Jensen’s jeans rubbing against his hip and he sort of had an idea of _exactly_ what he was doing to him. He suddenly wanted Jensen spread out underneath him but he respected Jensen and himself more than that and instead reluctantly pulled back. Jared didn’t want to ruin his chance with Jensen. He couldn’t imagine ever losing him and sex was still a big deal to Jared. He didn’t want to rush things. 

“Maybe we should slow down.” Jared sighed sadly as Jensen kissed him chastely. 

“Yeah. Maybe I should get dinner.” Jensen agreed, seeming to know exactly what Jared was feeling. Either that of he’d heard Jared’s stomach rumble and that was just embarrassing. 

“When did you learn to cook?” Jared asked curiously. 

Jensen shot him a sly smirk and reached for his cell phone. “Who said I was going to cook? Pizza ok?” 

Jared found himself laughing and agreeing as Jensen called for a take out. He then fished out two sodas from the refrigerator and handed one to Jensen on the way into the living room. Jensen dropped down onto the couch and flicked on the TV, drawing Jared close to cuddle up against him while they waited for their food to arrive. 

A knock on the door bought a stop to their cuddling and Jensen crawled out from underneath him and headed towards the door, ignoring Jared’s pouting face.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Sophia-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Sophia was worried. She hadn’t heard off Jared all day and her friend hadn’t had a sick day in the entire time she’d known him. It was strange to roam the school corridors on her own and it didn’t take long for her to get bored and curse the day she met Jared and got used to his perfect attendance.

She went home from school and showered before changing into her sweats and hopping into her car. If Jared was having a sick day then so was she. 

The drive to Jared’s place took a grand total of five minutes and she sighed in relief to see the lights on. She knew his parents were away for the weekend and would have been long gone by now. The gravel crunched underneath her feet as she made her way to the front door and knocked loudly, knowing that Jared was useless at answering the door. 

Her jaw almost hit the floor however when Jared didn’t answer the door and instead it was opened by the hot bookstore guy. Wow, she really didn’t think Jared would ever get the courage to talk to the guy and she made a mental note to take him out for tacos soon to celebrate. 

“Well I did come to see what made Jared bunk off school today but now I understand.” She flashed him a cheeky grin and he blushed, stammering for words. God he was cute. 

“Uh… yeah… we sort of lost track of what day it was.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously and waved her inside. “I’m Jensen.” 

“Nice to meet you Jensen.” She beamed. “I’m Sophia and I will kick your ass if you ever hurt that guy in there.” She motioned towards the living room where Jared suddenly emerged from. 

“Soph?” The confusion was evident on her friend’s face. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came here to pout and eat ice cream with you but it seems you’ve been too busy with your new friend.” She offered him an approving smile and Jared invited her in for pizza instead. 

Sophia had never seen Jensen before and she was a little shocked to learn that he wasn’t just a pretty face with a hot body. He was smart and funny and genuinely nice. She was happy for Jared. He deserved somebody who clearly cared so much about him. If Sophia didn’t know they’d only just met then she’d easily believe they’d been in love for years with the way they moved so effortlessly around each other. It was as if they knew the next move the other would make before they even considered it. While it was a great thing for their relationship it was a little eerie for her to watch. 

“Are you two sure you’ve just met?” She asked when she could no longer keep her curiosity inside. 

“Uh… yeah?” Jared looked at her like she was crazy. “I think you’d have stop me talking about him by now if that was true.” He linked his fingers with Jensen’s and nudged his nose against the other boy’s cheek. 

“It’s just…” She struggled to find the words. “You’re so… _domestic_.” 

“Domestic?” Jensen raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Yeah. It’s like you’ve been together for years. You’re so fluid around each other it’s amazing. I’m so jealous of you two right now.” She could have sworn they both looked nervous but she shrugged it off. Jared was right. If he’d been dating this boy before now then Sophia would _definitely_ know about it. The guy couldn’t keep quiet about it if he’d tried.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jensen didn’t know what to think of Sophia’s comment about their closeness but he definitely liked the girl. She was quirky and fun and despite her shameless flirting when they met at the bookstore she was pretty much an awesome person.

“So I hate to love and leave you guys but there’s lame TV on that I must go watch.” She picked her car keys off the coffee table and hugged Jared goodbye before surprising Jensen with a matching hug. “I’ll see you soon Jensen.” 

“Yeah.” He smiled, he’d like to see her again. “Drive safely.” 

“I will.” She assured him with a sweet smile before dropping her voice to talk to Jared. “I want to hear _everything_ on Monday.” She told him, clearly leaving no room for discussion. 

Jensen felt bad for using his wolf hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation but when it came to Jared he just couldn’t bring himself to not listen. His lips quirked when he saw Jared blush and quickly usher her out to her car. He didn’t believe Jared when he said Jensen was the cute one because Jared was freaking adorable. 

“I think she’s on to us.” Jared announced as he dropped down next to Jensen again.

Jensen hummed in agreement and found himself snuggling into Jared’s arms and taking in his scent. It was always the same, the smell of dewy grass and earthy undertones with a slight tint of something else. That something else was Jensen. The mark he’d left on Jared when he was just a child was still there and it made his heart warm to know the other boy smelt of him, to know that other wolves knew he was his. 

“I would have never took you for a cuddler.” Jared mused aloud and Jensen snorted a laugh.

“I’m not cuddly.” 

“So I’m imagining you cuddling me?” He could hear the grin in Jared’s voice and it only caused him to snuggle in tighter. 

“Yep. I don’t cuddle. You must be thinking of someone else.” Jensen’s voice was muffled from being so close to Jared’s chest but that still didn’t stop him arguing. “Maybe you’re hallucinating.” 

“God I hope not.” Jared’s voice sounded so raw when he spoke and Jensen found himself lifting his head. 

“What’s wrong?” There was a dampness in Jared’s eyes and Jensen refused to ignore it. 

“I just… it’s stupid.” Jared took a shuddering breath and forced a smile. “I’m just being stupid.” 

“Tell me.” Jensen spoke soothingly in an attempt not to startle the other boy. 

“I just keep feeling like I can’t keep you.” 

“I’m not a pet.” Jensen joked. “I’m here because I want to be.” 

Jared laughed softly. “I said that wrong. I meant that… I don’t know… I just feel like you’re going to disappear on me some day. Going to find something better. Someone better…”

“You know that’s crazy right?” Jensen made sure to kiss away the tear that slipped down Jared’s cheek, taking in the saltiness and trying to erase the pain. 

He took Jared’s hand and held it up to his chest, allowing him to feel his beating heart. “You feel that?” He asked and Jared nodded. “I’m here. As long as you want me I’ll be here. I can’t see anybody else the way I see you. Pretty sure you were stuck with me the second you let some persistent wolf walk you home.” 

“I wouldn’t change it for the world you know.” Jared told him honestly. 

“I know.” Jensen nuzzled close against him once more. “I wouldn’t either.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

“Come on Jensen play along!” Jared pulled out the puppy look in full force and Jensen had no choice but to give in.

“Fine.” He grumbled. They were lying in Jared’s bed and curled in close together, while Jensen would really like to just go to sleep it seemed that Jared had other ideas. Not the fun kind of other ideas either. 

“Favourite song?” 

“Some song Chris wrote.” 

“Favourite movie?” 

“I don’t watch movies.” 

“Favourite food?” 

“Bunnies.” Jensen smirked at Jared’s look of pure horror. “Birdies are good too.” 

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is a murderer!” 

“You’re boyfriend huh?” 

Jensen had to grin at the way Jared blushed heavily and stammered for an explanation. While Jensen could easily put Jared out of his misery he decided to allow him to try grasp an answer. However after listening to Jared dig himself into a hole for a few minutes he decided to humour him. 

“You know I’m joking.” Jensen grinned. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.” As Jared’s face lit up Jensen decided to increase that blush just a little more. “If you’ll ask me.” 

Jared’s face dropped and he started stammering again and searching for words, it was too cute and Jensen could easily admit he was being a bit mean. 

“I… uh…” 

“Ok this is just painful.” Jensen laughed softly and cupped Jared’s cheeks in his palms. “Jared Padalecki. How would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

Jared smiled lazily until he realized what Jensen said. “Hey! I’m not a girl!” 

“Could have fooled me.” Jensen shrugged innocently. 

“Ass.” Jared slapped his arm lightly but leaned in to steal a kiss anyway. “How about you just be my boyfriend instead?” 

“It’s about time you asked me Padalecki. I’ve been waiting for fourteen years.” Jensen teased while nibbling on Jared’s bottom lip. Those years of waiting had been worth every second for leading him into Jared’s arms.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

“How come you don’t go to school?” Jared asked on Sunday morning while Jensen was busy trying to beat his hula hooping high score on Jared’s Wii.

“Never stayed human long enough.” He got out without taking his gaze off the screen and started moving his hips even faster to try and keep the hoops moving. 

“You know that’s highly distracting.” Jared grit out behind him and Jensen had to laugh. 

“You chose to sit with a view of my ass so don’t get pissy if you can’t handle me shaking it.” He turned to flash Jared a wink and almost threw his controller when he missed out on catching a hoop. “Damn it!” 

“I can handle it.” Jared’s voice was even closer and Jensen shrieked when he pinched his ass. “It’s you who seems to be struggling.” 

Jensen watched in horror as all his hoops fell to the ground and the ‘game over’ sign popped up on the screen, just five rotations off his high score. “You fucker!” 

Jared’s booming laugh caused Jensen to scowl at the other boy while he sat down on the Wii board and bought his knees up to his chest to pout like a child. Jared laughed even louder then, if that was possible. Jensen ignored him and crawled over to the cabinet where all the DVD’s and games were kept. 

“What the ever loving fuck is Zumba?” He asked. Jensen was confident that was made up because there was no way that Zumba was a word. 

“Sophia bought it me for Christmas so she can play it.” Jared explained. “It’s dancing and it’s actually pretty fun if you have coordination.” 

“Oh you know I’m playing that.” Jensen took the disk out of its case and shoved it into the console while Jared handed him what looked like a big black belt. “And that is?” Jensen prompted. 

“Here.” Jared dragged him to his feet to wrap the belt around his waist while he started the game and put the controller into a pocket on the belt. “Now you can continue to shake your ass.” 

Jensen whooped before trying to copy the colourful woman on the screen who wasn’t really dancing as opposed to shaking her hips while moving. It was a lot harder than the hula hooping but Jensen found it highly entertaining and judging by Jared’s laughter he’d guess the other boy agreed. 

“You should come to school with me.” Jared mused as he watched Jensen attempt to shake his hips while spinning in a circle. 

“I’ve never been to school in my life and Jeff isn’t human to forge the papers.” Jensen answered without taking his eyes off the woman who was now telling him to drum his hands against the air before shaking his ass really fast. 

“What about your uncle?” 

“I guess he could probably sort it out but hanging out in a school isn’t really on my ‘to do’ list.” 

“Not even if it would mean hanging out with me all day?” 

“I could be tempted.” Jensen flashed him a quick smirk before continuing to try ace all the movements. 

“You’re so gay.” Jared laughed before offering a sandwich and disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Jensen to jump up and down triumphantly when he beat Sophia’s high score.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

The weekend went way too fast for Jensen’s liking and driving Jared to school on Monday morning was one of the last things he really wanted to do. Actually, being awake before noon was one of the last things he wanted to do but having to let Jared go to school for six hours was pretty damn close.

“You could always come inside and learn something.” Jared tried to tempt him from where his head was half inside the driver’s window. 

“I have to work.” Jensen argued as he leant forward to kiss Jared goodbye, ignoring the horrified glances a couple of students gave them. 

“You know I’ll be today’s hot topic now.” Jared laughed softly. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Jared assured him before Jensen had the time to feel guilty. “By lunch time the whole school will know I have the hottest boyfriend ever.” He grinned and kissed him once more. “Talk to your uncle. There’s not much of the school year left anyway and this way you could maybe come to college with me too.” 

“If I pass.” 

“You’ll pass and you know it!” 

“Well I am smarter than you.” Jensen mused. 

“Whatever asshole.” Jared laughed as Sophia jumped onto his back and demanded he carry her to their first class of the day. 

“I’ll see you later Jare.” Jensen laughed as Sophia cooed and teased them. 

“Bye Jen.” 

“Bye hot stuff!” Sophia added, grinning menacingly at him as Jensen drove off in Jared’s truck.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jared felt like he was walking on air as he gave Sophia a piggyback to his English class. He’d had a perfect weekend and his parent’s hadn’t noticed he was sharing a bed with his boyfriend when they’d come home the previous day. He would have been proud of that except for the fact that Jensen was lying in his bed and watching TV while Jared had a rare dinner with his parents. It’s not like Jared was even trying to hide him and his parents still didn’t notice.

“So is Jensen living with you?” Sophia asked once they reached their seats. 

“Not really.” Jared shrugged. “He stayed over on the weekend and is staying with me secretly.” 

“Ooh that’s so romantic!” She beamed and handed Jared a copy of the book they were supposed to be studying. “Grabbed yours on Friday.” She explained. 

“Thanks.” He doesn’t even look at the book before he shoves it in his backpack. “I could have a whole family living in my room and my parents wouldn’t notice.” 

“Can I move in too? My little sister drives me crazy!” She put on her best pouty face but it didn’t work. “Fine!” She huffed. “I see how it is. You’d rather spend alone time with your amazingly hot boyfriend than me!” 

“Pretty much.” Jared agreed and winced when Sophia slapped him around the back of the head. “What the hell was that for!?” 

“You know what that was for!” She scrunched up her face to try and look more annoyed but all it achieved was making her look like she was constipated. 

“Hey fag I hear you got yourself a boyfriend.” Jared internally groaned at the voice behind them. 

“Justin it’s so lovely to see you.” Jared plastered on his megawatt smile. “Pass on my regards to your girlfriend… oh wait… you don’t have one.” 

“Fuck you Padalecki.” 

“You want to fuck me? That’s mighty faggy.” Jared enjoyed retaliating to Justin. It managed to keep other bullies away because he never shown any weakness the first time Justin had made hurtful comments. It also helped that he was the tallest guy in the school and was made of pure muscle. “Besides… my ass is taken.” 

“Yeah by a fucking pretty boy so I’ve heard.”

“Aw you think he’s pretty too?!” Jared feigned excitement. “He is rather adorable isn’t he?” 

“Don’t make me kick your ass.” 

Jared sighed heavily and rose to his full height, towering over the other boy. “I’m still waiting from the last time you threatened me.” He challenged and bit back a smug grin when Justin quickly turned and stormed off towards the back of the classroom. “Asshole.” He muttered under his breath as Sophia gave him a high five.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jensen learnt a lot of things about Jared over the weekend. The first thing he learnt was that his boyfriend was the clumsiest creature he’d ever come into contact with. Not the cute kind of clumsy either. Jared was the ‘how the fuck are you still alive?’ kind of clumsy to the point where Jensen had to tell him to sit down before he fell down.

In the grand total of three days he’d spent with the other boy Jared had fallen over in the shower _twice_ , broken three unfortunate mugs, nearly smashed a window playing on the Wii before he tripped over his own two feet and effectively winded Jensen in the process. He really wondered how he never knew that before because the guy was a walking hazard. 

He’d also learnt that while Jared was loud and energetic he was also a big soppy romantic with cuddly tendencies. While in his wolf form he’d heard a lot from Jared but it was hard to grasp those types of things because the conversation was always one sided. He honestly couldn’t complain about his fun natured cuddly boyfriend but he may have to invest in earplugs because Jared is _loud_. 

Jared’s mouth doesn’t even have to be open for him to be loud. He slams doors, drops things noisily (though that could be due to the clumsiness) and even walks with heavy footsteps. Jensen was stunned that he never noticed that particular fact before because his wolf hearing is even sharper than his human one. 

The last thing that Jensen learnt was that he was completely and totally in love with the guy… but then he already knew that really. He’d learnt that his feelings of love only grew stronger around Jared and that wasn’t really surprising. 

What was surprising was the fact that Jensen had spoken to his uncle Jim about going to school. Yep. Jensen, the guy who hated all things to do with schools had rolled over like an obedient puppy and decided to go to school so that he could be with Jared. It was a little pathetic. 

“Let me get this straight one more time.” Jim eyed him with open curiosity. “You want to go to school?” 

“Yes.” Jensen sighed after answering that question at least five times already. 

“You?”

“Yes.” 

“School?” 

“Yes!” 

Jim chuckled and shook his head fondly. “You’ve really got it bad don’t you boy?” 

Jensen ignored him in favour of sorting through the new releases and picking up an art book he thought Jared would like. He didn’t answer but he knew his uncle was right. He really had it for Jared, he had it real bad.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

“Jared honey you seem happier lately. Is there a special somebody in your life now? A girlfriend?” Jensen winced as he listened to Jared’s mother in the other room and his heart momentarily stopped as footsteps sounded outside Jared’s bedroom.

“No mom. No girlfriend.” Jared sighed and Jensen really hoped that was his boyfriend’s hand on the door handle.

“There are so many nice girls in your school Jared. What about Sophia?” 

“She’s just a friend mom.” 

“She likes you.” 

“Yeah. As a friend.” 

“Jared I’m trying here.” She huffed an annoyed breath and Jensen kind of wanted to punch her. 

“No you’re not mom! You’re putting pressure on me to get something I don’t want!” Jared yelled back at her but the conversation was effectively ended when the front door slammed and a car pulled out of the driveway. 

Jensen climbed off the bed and opened the door to reveal Jared looking very tempted to punch a hole through the wall. He decided to stop him doing that though and instead wrapped his arms around the other boy and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“It’s ok.” He told him and Jared just sagged against him, trusting Jensen to hold him up. 

“I want to tell them before I leave for college. I’m sick of them trying to control my life.” Jared replied with a shaky breath. 

“I’ll be here when you do.” Jensen promised, holding him tighter. 

“Thank you.” 

“Hey if it makes you feel any better Jim called me earlier and I start school tomorrow.” 

Jared pulled his head back slightly to look Jensen in the face. “Really?” He asked and Jensen found himself nodding eagerly. While he’d never even considered going to school he actually didn’t mind the thought of going with Jared. 

“Yep. You can enjoy my amazing company all day.” Jensen grinned as Jared rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not sure you and your ego will fit through the school doors.” 

“Hey!” Jensen slapped him lightly on the shoulder before pulling back. “I’m hungry.” 

“Didn’t you just eat?” 

“No that was like an hour ago.” Jensen had an incredibly fast metabolism and even though Jared could eat like a pig Jensen definitely put away more food. 

“Guess I’ll get dinner started then.” 

“Yep. Now run along and be a good little housewife.” 

“I hate you.” Jared said through a laugh and Jensen just flashed him his best smile.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

There was a reason Jensen never wanted to go to school. It was full of hormonal teenagers releasing pheromones like they were going out of fashion and assaulting all of Jensen’s senses. He trained himself to focus solely on Jared but it didn’t stop the excessive noise and stench of sweaty bodies cramped into a small space.

“Remind me why I agreed to this again?” Jensen asked as they found Jensen’s locker. 

“Because you can’t stand to be away from me.” Jared answered easily before taking a sharpie out of his backpack and writing ‘property of Jared Padalecki’ on the inside of the locker. 

“I’m yours huh?” Jensen felt heat surge through him at the words. 

“I just wanted to own the locker.” Jared told him, fighting against the smirk. 

Jensen ignored him and stole the sharpie off his boyfriend before drawing a heart and writing ‘Jared loves me’ in the middle of it and a smiley face to top it off. Jared laughed and took Jensen’s hand in his before writing ‘property of Jared Padalecki’ on Jensen’s arm. 

“You ass that’s permanent!” Jensen shrieked as he licked his thumb and tried to rub it off but it didn’t even smudge. 

“I should hope it is.” Jared spoke, his words holding a tone of something a little more serious than a marker pen. 

“Well then.” Jensen stole the pen back and held the cap between his teeth before writing ‘property of Jensen Ackles’ on Jared’s arm. 

“Thanks for the reminder Ackles.” Jared grinned before he paled. “What if my parents see this?!” 

“Uh…” Jensen hadn’t thought about that. “Long sleeves?” 

“Well it doesn’t look like I have a choice now.” 

Jensen was about to remind Jared that he had started this sharpie war when a tiny brunette barrelled into him and almost knocked him off balance as she wrapped him in a hug. He suddenly understood how Sophia had the energy to put up with Jared. She noticed what they were up to and told them that they were cute before taking out her own sharpie – because apparently all the students in that school were prepared for vandalism – and turned her attention towards Jensen’s locker. Her choice words however were ‘bumsex is the best!’ and Jensen was suddenly grateful she’d chosen the inside of his locker to write that on.

Jared blushed when he read the words and Jensen kind of felt like blushing too. They’d only really known each other just over a week and hadn’t approached sex yet but he was beginning to think he’d love to try. Whenever Jared was ready. He could wait for him. 

“So Jensen you finally packed in the home schooling huh?” Sophia asked as she walked alongside them towards their first class of the day and Jensen’s first class ever.

“Yep. Just an excuse to see Jared every day.” Jensen smiled up at his boyfriend and squeezed their clasped hands tighter. 

“You’re sickeningly sweet.” She told them both. “I can’t believe I have to spend time with you.” 

“You’re just happy you get another person to bully.” Jared added as they climbed the stairs to the art rooms. 

“I’m _always_ happy to get another person to bully.” Sophia beamed. 

“You’d like Danneel. She’s one of my best friends.” Jensen told her. “She shows her love through threats. Seems like your kind of girl.” 

“I’m a bully not evil!” Sophia protested. “Though she does sound kinda awesome.” 

“It will be hell on Earth if they ever meet.” Jared laughed and maybe Jensen agreed. He’d make extra sure to watch his ass if those two ever met up in person.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jared would have to be blind to not notice the obvious stares Jensen received on his first day at school. He was gorgeous and everybody knew it. The girls practically drooled over him and even some of the guys were shamelessly staring at him but Jensen didn’t notice. It actually made Jared’s heart swell to know that even with all the attention he was receiving he still barely noticed anyone but Jared.

“You know everyone’s eyes have been on you today.” Jared told his boyfriend as they stood back at Jensen’s locker at the end of the day. 

“There’s only one person’s eyes I’ve wanted on me.” Jensen told him honestly before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m blind to anyone else.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Jared’s voice was soft and quiet as his fingers traced over the ink on Jensen’s forearm. “You should totally get that tattooed.” 

Jensen raised an eyebrow in question and stared at Jared as if he’d lost his mind but damn would Jared like to see his mark on Jensen every day. Instead he laughed and told Jensen to hurry his ass up so that they could go home and avoid the stares that were still being thrown in his boyfriend’s way. 

“So you’re new?” Jared’s jaw almost dropped when he saw Justin talking to his boyfriend. This was not going to end well. 

“Have you seen me before?” Jensen asked, his dislike for the other boy evident. 

“No.” Justin looked at Jensen a little weird before he caught on to the sarcasm. “Hey fuck you.” 

Jensen clutched his hand to his chest. “That hurt man.” 

“You think you’re funny?” Justin glared at him but Jensen shrugged. 

“Well I’m not going to start doing stand-up comedy or anything but I’m pretty sure I’ve got a good sense of humour. Unlike you apparently.” Jared could tell Jensen was enjoying annoying the bully and so he chose not to intervene. 

“You saying you wouldn’t laugh at anything I said?” Justin continued his glare. 

“I’d laugh _at_ you.” Jensen told him. “But not because you’re funny.” 

“Whatever smartass.” He turned his attention towards Jared. “You seem like a decent enough guy so what the hell are you doing with this loser?” 

Jared’s stomach clenched at the words because not only did Justin voice them but Jared himself believed them and actually asked himself that. Why the hell was Jensen with him? 

“Have you ever had an actual conversation with him?” Jensen asked, all the sarcasm gone from his voice. 

“No.” Justin looked at him like he’d grown a second head. 

“Then you wouldn’t understand. He’s gorgeous and funny and talented and so much more of a man than you’ll ever be. I think you’re such an asshole because you’re trying to compensate for something.” Jensen’s voice had a slightly darker tone to it when he spoke and he looked pretty damn dangerous in Jared’s eyes. 

“Well isn’t that very faggy of you.” Justin rolled his eyes and made a puking gesture. 

“Call me that again.” Jensen told him.

“What?” 

“Call it me again.” Jensen repeated. “I dare you.” 

“Fag.” Justin said proudly but before he could really do anything else he was knocked flat on his ass by Jensen’s fist. It scared the crap out of Jared so he couldn’t even begin to imagine how startled Justin must have been. 

Jensen crouched down to Justin’s level and cut him a deadly glare. “If you ever say something against me or my boyfriend again then you’ll be riding home in an ambulance.” 

Jared was just as slack jawed as Justin as Jensen rose to his feet and took Jared’s hand in his, slammed his locker and headed for the parking lot. He’d put up with Justin’s shit ever since he discovered Jared’s sexuality and all it took was one punch from Jensen to put him in his place. 

It was incredibly hot to see Jensen defending himself and Jared. Maybe that shouldn’t have been the thing he focused on but he was only human and Jensen looked fucking sexy when he was angry. Jared was beginning to realize just how lucky he was.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=ChadBannerwoutline.jpg)

Chad felt weird. He’s felt weird millions of times in his life but what he was feeling was something different entirely. It was as if his body was on fire and he was literally burning from the inside. He wiped a hand across his forehead and winced as it came away sweaty.

“You look like shit. Even more than normal.” Danneel told him from where she was situated across the room reading some girly magazine which probably encouraged her hate for the male species. 

“Thank you for your concern.” Chad went to stand and get himself a glass of water but a sudden pain in his stomach caused him to double over and groan in pain. “The fuck is wrong with me.” 

“Maybe you’re dying?” Danneel added all too fucking happily. 

“Fuck you whore.” Chad retorted. 

“I like you. You’re fun.” She concluded before folding the magazine closed and moving to kneel next to Chad where he was clinging to the floor as if the world was about to tilt on its axis. “Oh god.” Her eyes widened as she put her hand on Chad’s arm and pulled it back as if she’d been burned. Then again with the way Chad’s body was burning up she may well have been burned. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Chad asked desperately. 

“I need to call Jensen.” Was all he got in reply.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jensen was all set to fall asleep in Jared’s arms after his hectic day despite it being only dinner time when his cell phone vibrated against his leg. He groaned and willed it to stop ringing but he had no such luck and so fished it out of his pocket and bought it up to his ear.

“Hello?” His voice was all mumbly and sleepy but he didn’t care. 

“Jensen I need you to stop fucking Jared and get your ass over here.” Danneel’s voice came across the line and Jensen winced at her blatant lack of sensitivity.

“I was actually all prepared to sleep.” He argued. 

“Jensen shut the fuck up and get over here!” She yelled and Jensen had to hold the phone back from his ear slightly to avoid being deafened. 

“Why?” He whined and snuggled even closer into Jared’s embrace. 

“Chad’s freaking the fuck out and about to shift!” She cursed and began talking to Chad in the background before directing her words at Jensen again. “He’s close Jensen and he’s in pain. I have no fucking idea what to do and so I need you to get your ass over here you slut!” 

“I’m not a slut!” He protested. 

“JENSEN!” 

“Alright I’m on my way!” He yelled back before ending the call and wishing for the first time that he could actually slam a cell phone. 

Chad was shifting. Shit.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=ChadBannerwoutline.jpg)

The pain was agonising and Chad would have gladly accepted death over having to suffer through it. He writhed on the floor while his insides turned to fire and his bones began snapping and crunching while needle like hairs pierced through his skin to cover his entire body. His mouth was suddenly too small for the canines that extended from his gums and he swore he tasted blood but decided against checking. His stomach wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Chad?! Can you hear me?” He recognised the male voice but pulled away from the soothing hands that singed his flesh. 

“Jensen there’s too much blood!” A female voice shrieked and Chad really didn’t want to open his eyes after that remark. 

“I’m going to be sick.” A third voice broke through his haze and Chad almost huffed in annoyance. Did his agony really need a fucking audience? 

“The blood is normal on the first change.” He suddenly recognised Jensen’s voice. “He’s almost fully shifted.” 

White hot pain exploded from the base of his spine where it felt like a new limb was shooting out of his body and extending into something useful. His tail. The fact that he was going to have a tail at all was nauseating and Chad was definitely not doing this whole shifting things more times than absolutely necessary. No way in hell was he going to do this voluntarily. Fuck that. 

An inhuman whimper filled the air and Chad’s eyes shot open when he realised it came from him. The pain was gone as quickly as it had arrived and he tried his hardest to focus on the room around him. His vision was startlingly sharp and he looked up at two shocked faces and one very sickly looking human whose eyes were wide in horror. He didn’t recognise them but their scents were familiar. 

The one with green eyes fixed him with a stern look and Chad retaliated with a growl which caused the boy to jump into action. Chad hadn’t seen a wolf shift and he didn’t really want to again. It struck him that it was Jensen who’d moved forwards and screamed as his bones snapped into their new positions quickly and easily as opposed to the excruciating hours it had taken Chad. 

The grey wolf in front of him growled low and dominating in the base of his throat and Chad retaliated with a snarl, his upper lip rising to bare his teeth. In the corner of his eye he noticed the girl holding tightly onto the sickly looking teenager and moving him back towards the wall. It was only then that Chad noticed the boy was human. His instincts were screaming at him to attack the human but something else was telling him that the human was marked and untouchable. It unsettled him and he growled in frustration. 

His attention was briefly taken away from the wolf in front of him and that was all the time Jensen needed to pounce onto Chad, their furry bodies and sharp claws surging together with sheer power while their teeth snapped at each other. Chad wasn’t the submissive type and he wasn’t just going to roll over for the wolf and so he clumsily swiped his paws and clamped his jaw around Jensen’s hind leg, satisfied with the yelp of pain he released. 

However his smugness cost him when Jensen quickly whirled on him and pinned him to the ground by his huge body and held his canines over the base of Chad’s throat as he released a domineering growl. His body acted against him as his muscles went limp under Jensen’s hold and tilted his neck slightly in a submissive gesture. Jensen was an alpha and had a high pack standing that needed to be asserted. 

After Jensen was satisfied Chad had learnt his place he’d pulled back and shifted back into his human form with a pained groan. It looked less painful that shifting to wolf form but Chad didn’t take the time to dwell on that and instead raced towards the back doors where he knew his wolf could escape to freedom. The woods were calling for him and the howls of excited wolves sang out in the distance. He hoped he’d never experience the pain again and so he chose to embrace his inner wolf and continued running towards the howling chorus that beckoned him.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jensen wished Jared wasn’t so damn stubborn because he didn’t need to experience a wolf’s first shift. It was painful and bloody and made even Jensen feel sick to watch. He wrapped a blanket around his naked form and rose to his feet, limping to the couch as blood oozed from his thigh. Jensen was impressed that Chad had managed to fight so well after turning but he was mad at the little shit for inducing pain.

It was standard procedure that a pack member in high standing must assert dominance over any new shifter to stop them causing trouble and Chad wasn’t the first wolf Jensen had fought but he was the first one he’d had to shift to fight. He couldn’t fight the grin that escaped at the confirmation that he could shift whenever he needed to with half as much pain as before. 

“Jensen are you ok?” Danneel’s voice broke through his happy musings as she reached into one of the cupboards and retrieved a first aid kit. 

“Fine.” He grinned. “I can control my shifts.” 

“You already knew that though.” She looked at him like he was a little strange but he couldn’t stop grinning at her. 

“I know but it feels great to be able to will it to happen instead of being on edge all the time.” His happy haze was cut short when he caught a glimpse of the very pale looking boy still leaning against the wall. “Jay?” 

He ignored the pain that flared up in his leg when he rose to his feet and hobbled towards the trembling boy, wrapping his arms around him while still clutching to the blanket. Jared seemed to snap out of whatever he was going through as his arms wound tightly around Jensen’s body. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” He whispered, kissing Jared’s temple. “The first shift is hard for anyone to handle.” 

“Why did you shift too?” Jared asked with curiosity, choosing to ignore what he’d seen Chad experience. “It killed me to hear you scream like that. Does it hurt every time?” 

“It hurts more shifting to your wolf form than to your human one.” Jensen offered Jared a sympathetic look and got a shaky smile in return. “I had to do it so that Chad didn’t lash out and attack one of us. We have to show new wolves their place and because I’m in line for the next alpha it meant that I had to do it and not Danneel.” 

“But it hurt you.” Jared argued. “You’re bleeding.” His eyes widened as if he’d just noticed and he practically shoved Jensen over to the couch where Danneel was waiting impatiently with the first aid kit. 

“I’ve been hurt a lot worse than this.” Jensen tried reassuring him before easing himself into a sitting position and eying the puncture wounds made by very sharp teeth. “Quite a bite Chad has on him.” 

“You sound impressed.” Jared eyed him as if he’d lost his mind. 

“It is pretty impressive” Danneel agreed as she ran an antiseptic wipe over the bleeding wounds. 

“You guys are crazy.” Jared spoke surely and Jensen kind of agreed with him. 

“Yeah I’ve heard that one before.” He grinned before hissing and slapping at Danneel’s hand as she dabbed a cotton swab on one of his wounds. “Watch it woman!” 

“Stop being a fucking baby.” She hissed and pressed extra hard to emphasize her point.

“Bitch.” He glared at her and turned quickly when Jared let out a whimper. Jensen instantly felt horrible when he realised he’d been squeezing Jared’s hand and had squeezed way too tight. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Jared forced a smile. “I don’t think you crushed any bones.” 

“Geeze he’s more dramatic than you.” Danneel huffed as she wrapped a bandage around Jensen’s leg. “Should be able to take that off in the morning and have some pretty scabs in their place but I don’t think it’ll scar.” 

“I’m not dramatic.” Jensen pouted. 

“You’re a whiney little bitch. I’m going to feel so sorry for Jared when you get sick.” She shot Jared a sympathetic look. 

“He can’t be that bad can he?” Jared asked almost hopefully. 

“Let’s just say when Jensen is sick… the entire pack makes themselves scarce. We looked after him once and I can safely say that no pack member is willing to do it again.” 

“That’s a lie!” Jensen interrupted. 

“Chris offered you some soup and he ended up covered in it!” 

“I don’t like vegetable soup.” Jensen replied. He knew he may have overreacted when he threw the boiling hot soup at Chris but he had the snuffles and a killer headache and no patience. Chris should have moved out of the way. 

“You screamed at me to leave you alone and when I turned to leave you sat complaining about how nobody loved you!” Danneel grinned at Jared’s terrified expression.

“I’m prone to cuddles when I’m sick.” Jensen told him in an attempt to cheer Jared up. “I’d never get mad if I had your cuddles.” 

“Sap.” Danneel grinned as she slapped a hand on Jensen’s thigh to push herself to a standing position.

“You bitch!” Jensen yelled as he shot forward in pain. Danneel obviously chose his wounded thigh to lean on because she was an evil creature. 

“I’m just letting Jared know what he’s in for.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Well carry on I don’t think he’s quite running for the hills yet.” He glared at her but she laughed and disappeared to her bedroom. Bitch. 

“It would take a lot more than your pissy personality when you’ve got a cold to scare me off.” Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s shoulder and just like that his annoyance was gone. 

“You say that now but I really am impossible.” He laughed softly and pulled the blanket tighter around him instead of trying to manoeuvre his injured body into his tight jeans. 

“You’ll be all pouty and annoying but I doubt it will be anything other than adorable.” He flashed his dimples and Jensen really did pout at the words. He wasn’t adorable. 

“Just for that I’ll make sure I’m extra mean when I get sick.” He warned. 

“Awh baby I can handle it.” Jared pulled Jensen closer and kissed him deeply, a hand sliding up his uninjured thigh and underneath he blanket. 

He hummed softly into the kiss and felt a thrill through his spine as Jared’s hand skirted dangerously close to his dick that was beginning to take interest in the touch. They were supposed to be taking things slow but how the hell was Jensen supposed to have restraint when his gorgeous boyfriend’s hand was right _there_. 

“Jay.” His voice was questioning and deafening in the silence of the room and he stifled a groan as the hand moved even closer and Jared’s lips skirted across his throat and behind his ear. Damn it the bastard knew just how to get to him. 

“Shh.” Jared continued kissing and nipping along all available skin before capturing Jensen’s lips again. “Let me.” 

As if Jensen would stop him. He shamelessly moaned into Jared’s open mouth as his warm hand finally smoothed over his achingly hard dick and gave a few experimental tugs. Jensen couldn’t think much beyond Jared’s mouth and hand, everything else was shoved to the very back of his mind as Jared’s leg swung over his hips to straddle him and wow Jensen could get used to that.

His hands moved down Jared’s sides and to his ass, digging his fingers in as Jared’s movements became firmer and surer. He could feel the hardness in Jared’s jeans and he rubbed his palm over the bulge, inhaling Jared’s groan as their hips pressed even tighter. 

“Please don’t fuck on my couch.” Danneel’s voice came from behind them and Jared almost fell backwards off Jensen’s lap with a startled shriek. 

Jensen’s hands caught his boyfriend and tugged him back onto his lap where he buried his red face into Jensen’s shoulder. He was in the middle of his first intimate moment with Jared and Danneel had to ruin it. He was utterly helpless as his dick quickly lost all interest at Danneel’s sudden appearance and it took a lot for Jensen to not pick Jared up and lock him in Jensen’s bedroom to lay claim to him. 

Danneel really was a bitch.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jensen wanted to take the time to murder Danneel slowly but Jared’s weight in his lap prevented him from doing so and he had to settle for attempting to shoot laser beams out of his eyes instead. She winked at him before heading into the kitchen and allowing them time to adjust themselves.

“I’m so sorry.” Jensen mumbled on behalf of Danneel. 

“Guess I shouldn’t try molesting you in your living room in the future.” Jared laughed softly but was still blushing. 

“I kind of enjoyed being molested.” Jensen flashed him a dirty smirk to try and lighten the mood a little and was relieved when Jared’s blush dimmed ever so slightly. 

“Well you can’t just sit there naked under a blanket and expect me to keep my hands to myself. That’s just not fair.” Jensen would have argued with him but he knew that if the situation were reversed then he’d happily molest Jared all day. 

“Hey! I sat on your lap half naked and you didn’t even attempt to grope me!” Danneel interrupted and Jensen would seriously consider screaming at her if she did that one more time. 

“Uh I’m gay?” Jared tried for an explanation. 

“So am I Jared but there’s nothing wrong with a friendly frolic once in a while.” She made it actually sound reasonable. 

“Not with my boyfriend.” Jensen held Jared even closer and flashed Danneel a ‘my Jared mine!’ look over Jared’s shoulder. 

“My god Jensen you look about one step from peeing on the poor guy.” Danneel laughed. “I get it he’s yours. No need to go marking your property.” 

“He’s already marked.” 

“I was wondering why it stank of ass in here.” She grinned and dodged the cushion Jensen threw at her before swiftly disappearing once more. 

“She enjoyed that way too much.” Jared chuckled softly before pressing a hard kiss against Jensen’s lips. “You know my parents won’t be home for hours… or even days.” 

“Hmm… are you trying to tempt me into your bed Padalecki?” Jensen grinned into the kiss and his hands moved to trace circles on Jared’s hips. 

“Is it working?” 

Jensen stole another kiss before rocking his hips up into Jared’s. “I think I could be persuaded.” 

“Well if you want any of this…” Jared straightened his body over him and took Jensen’s hand. He guided it down the front of Jared’s jeans and straight into his underwear. Jensen found himself groaning when he felt Jared’s hot, hard dick desperate for attention under his palm. “Then you better get moving.” 

Jensen had never moved faster.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)

Jensen quite literally fell into Jared’s bedroom as they both stumbled to get the door open and Jared’s huge frame sent them both sprawling to the floor. Jensen felt winded and held his hands protectively over his manhood as it was brutally attacked with an elbow. He groaned as he rolled out from under Jared and suddenly wondered why he hadn’t fought harder to get his injured thigh into his tight jeans because that would have lessened the blow on his crotch ever so slightly. Unfortunately for him though he was dressed in only a thin t-shirt and his underwear so it fucking hurt.

“Well that was sexy.” He mumbled as his body curled into a tight ball. “It’s a good job I’m gay and wasn’t planning on children because I no longer think I can have any.” 

Jared sent him a guilty look. “I’m sorry man.”

“So fucking clumsy Jay.” His balls were seriously bruised and he’d be lucky if he ever got hard again. 

“You want me to rub it better?” Jared offered and Jensen grinned. It was his lucky day. 

They were both still lying on Jared’s bedroom floor when their lips met in a fierce kiss that was made of tongue and teeth and so fucking hot. Jared’s huge body rolled on top of Jensen’s and he kicked the door shut before bracketing Jensen’s head with his arms and leaning down to resume kissing. 

Every inch of their bodies were touching and Jensen felt like he was on fire as Jared ground their hips together in a dirty rhythm that had Jensen really questioning the other boy’s virtue because there was no way Jared could be so damn incredible with his lack of experience. 

“You bring out the horny teenager in me.” Jared breathed and Jensen winced as he realised he’d said that out loud. 

“You _are_ a horny teenager.” Jensen reminded him but his words were cut off when Jared’s hand found the growing bulge in his underwear. At least Jared’s clumsiness hadn’t left him dysfunctional. 

“I dare you to stop talking for like ten minutes.” Jared laughed softly as he kissed Jensen deeply while sliding a hand underneath Jensen’s underwear and gripping him beautifully. 

He let out a breathy moan as Jared started up a rhythm with jacking him and grinding his hips against Jensen’s uninjured thigh to bring himself some sort of release. Jensen had lost all hope of reciprocating the hand job and had instead opted for holding on tightly to his boyfriend as the pace they moved together became frantic and desperate. 

Jared nibbled on his bottom lip and tugged before rolling it between his teeth. The second Jared began gently biting behind his ear Jensen was done. He came with a soft moan and dug his fingers into Jared’s broad shoulders before seeking out another kiss. It was messy and uncoordinated but it was their first time doing anything like that and to Jensen it was perfect. Jared’s gasp as he stilled above him when he reached his own orgasm would have been enough to make Jensen hard again if he wasn’t suddenly feeling the sore bruising from Jared’s fucking elbow. He needed ice but he wasn’t planning on moving for a while as he and Jared exchanged lazy kisses. 

“You think next time we could actually make it to a bed?” Jensen asked as he stretched out the ache in his back from the hard floor. 

“Sorry.” Jared didn’t sound sorry at all the smug fucker. 

“You will be.” Jensen threatened as he slowly climbed to his feet and waddled to the bathroom in his sticky underwear to clean himself up before grabbing some clean boxers from his duffel and quickly changing. “I should totally make you clean these.” He glared at Jared where he was still sprawled on his bedroom floor and threw a damp washcloth at him. 

“We’ll just have to make sure we remove them next time.” He grinned up at Jensen and he found it hard to be mad at his evilly cute boyfriend. 

He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to grab a bag of frozen peas before retreating back to Jared’s bedroom, stepping over Jared’s body and collapsing on the bed. He hissed as he held the peas to his damaged crotch and cursed Jared’s elbows once more. 

“I really am sorry for elbowing you.” Jared finally made himself move and had thrown off his jeans and underwear in exchange for sweatpants. 

“It’s ok.” Jensen held his arm up in the air and waited for Jared to crawl into it as he held him close, pressing a kiss to his temple as they cuddled together. “I totally forgive you.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Sophia-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Sophia crept through the kitchen towards the back door, her hands clenched around her weapon as she neared the rustling noise. Not every young girl would inspect noise while home alone but Sophia had never really been an ordinary girl anyways. She flicked on the porch light and took a deep breath before quickly swinging the door open to reveal a shivering naked blonde guy.

“Ah a naked pervert!” She squealed and held her weapon out in front of her. “I’m armed and not afraid to hurt you!” 

The guy looked up at her with squinty blue eyes before smirking softly. “Unless you plan on clobbering me with that can of air freshener do you think I can grab a blanket of something ‘cause I’m fucking freezing.” 

Sophia had actually planned on blinding the guy with the can of air freshener but clobbering sounded good too. However there was something about the guy that she just couldn’t turn her back on and instead she huffed in resignation before dragging him into the kitchen and grabbing a warm blanket from the living room. 

“Thanks.” He smiled gratefully as he wrapped himself up in it. He looked around the room approvingly before shooting Sophia a confused look. “You just walked through the kitchen so why the hell did you threaten me with an air freshener instead of a knife?” 

Sophia honestly hadn’t thought about that. She had been more concerned with confronting the scary raccoon or homeless guy instead of an annoyingly good looking naked guy. He laughed at her hesitation and she shot him a glare before offering him some hot cocoa and heating him up some leftovers. 

“So can I ask why you were naked on my porch?” She asked once he was finished eating. 

“Of course you can ask.” He smiled knowingly. “Doesn’t mean I’ll answer.” 

“Well I’ll leave your ass out in the cold next time then.” She threatened, stunned when the guy simply laughed before clearing away his used dishes. 

“Guess you will.” He eyed her for a few moments. “Sophia.” 

“How did you know my name?” She shrieked, unable to believe this stranger knew who she was. 

“You’re wearing a name tag.” He pointed out and Sophia almost slapped herself. She was still in her work uniform and of course her name tag was still pinned to her shirt. 

“And who are you then?”

“Chad.” He held out his hand and kissed her knuckles. “Charmed to meet you.” 

“Ok then Romeo where are you from anyway?” The guy was obviously cheesy but it was kind of cute in a strange way. 

“Now that is the question.” He answered mysteriously. “Look I gotta go. Jensen will probably kill me if I hang around much longer.” 

“You know Jensen?” Jensen may be perfect for Jared but Sophia really had to question the strange company he kept. Not everybody was friends with a guy who enjoyed spending their time naked at night in the cold. 

“I live with him.” Was a reply Sophia really didn’t expect. “How do you know Jensen?” 

“He’s going out with my best friend.”

“Ah lover boy! The over grown puppy right?” 

“Yeah… Jared.” She’d really have to talk to Jared about this guy because up until Jensen came along Sophia had certainly not had any naked guys sat in her kitchen. 

“Tell him I say hey and if you see Jensen before me then let him know I’m alive.” He kept hold of the blanket as he opened the back door. “I’ll see you around.” He was gone before Sophia could respond and she stood in her kitchen slack jawed and wondering what the hell had just happened.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

**Danneel:** _Dickwad shown up at last. Said he woke up naked on some girl’s porch Jared knows._

**Jensen:** _Oh god was it Sophia’s?_

**Danneel:** _As if I asked questions. Have fun fucking fucker!_

Jensen laughed and rolled to put his cell on the nightstand before turning back to curl up in Jared’s arms. It was quickly becoming his favourite position but that didn’t matter because Jared seemed pretty content with it too. 

“I think Chad showed up naked at Sophia’s.” He spoke to Jared’s chest as his eyes drooped shut. 

“Oh god.” Jared groaned and chuckled softly. “She is never going to let me live this down.” 

“I feel so sorry for her.” Jensen almost wanted to go over to her house in the middle of the night and comfort her for being exposed to such a sight. 

“Bet she kicked his ass.” Jensen could feel Jared’s smile against his forehead and he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his own features. 

“I bet.” He agreed before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s bare chest. “Night Jay.” 

“Sleep tight.” Jared yawned. 

“I would say don’t let the bed bugs bite but if there are any then I’d much rather they bit your ass instead of mine.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Don’t be a bitch.” He grinned. “Bitch.” 

“You’re uncle pays me to date you.” 

“As if you could ever stay away.” 

“Wouldn’t want to even if I could.” 

“Good.” 

“Good.” 

“Ok then.” 

“Right.” 

“Jay?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Go to fucking sleep.” 

“Ok babe. Night.”

“Night.” 

“Short ass… OW! That fucking hurt!”

“It was supposed to!” 

“Are you _giggling?!_ ” 

“No…” 

“You were! You fucking giggled!” 

“That’s it! You get the floor!” 

“Shit! Jen… move over! Come on babe let me back on the bed please.” 

“No.” 

“I’ll give you a back rub.” 

“No.” 

“I’ll cry if I can’t get back on the bed.” 

“Here, have some tissues.” 

“I’m hating on you so hard right now.” 

“Good.” 

“Jen!” 

“Fine! Get back into bed and just go to damn sleep!” 

“Yay!” 

“Shit your feet are cold!” 

“Jen shh I’m trying to sleep.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

The next morning Jensen awoke cradled in Jared’s arms. He was beginning to get used to waking up with the other boy and found himself smiling uncontrollably as Jared’s eyes sleepily blinked open and he grinned widely. They kissed despite the morning breath but Jensen found himself unable to let himself go. There was a question on his mind that he needed answering.

“Jay?” 

“Hmm?” Was the sleepy reply.

“You don’t…” Jensen paused and searched for the right words. “You don’t want to be like me right?” 

“Like you?” Jared’s eyes focused on Jensen with an inquisitive stare. 

“Yeah… a wolf.” He didn’t know what he would do if Jared did because Jensen would outright refuse to let him. He could never put Jared through it and he prayed it wouldn’t be something they’d have to argue about. 

“I haven’t thought about it.” Jared answered but judging by the way his heart rate shifted slightly Jensen knew he was lying. 

“I just think I should make it clear than you will _not_ be turning. There’s no way in hell I’d let you become like me.” Jensen told him firmly, leaving no room for discussion. 

“Why?” Jared whispered. 

“It’s no life to lead Jay.” He told him truthfully. “It’s painful and even when you have control over your shifts you still have a strong animalistic instinct. The only reason I’m so human is because I never wanted this life and fought against it. You’re stuck to live in the same place with your pack your whole life unless they brand you omega and then you’d probably die from the loneliness. Meaning going off to college will always be the dream instead of a reality. There’s also no cure and you have heightened senses which can lead to things you really don’t want to know.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like me being able to know you just lied to me.” He felt a little hurt Jared would lie to him but he understood why the other boy had done it with Jensen’s obvious reluctance. 

“I didn’t want you to be mad.” Jared admitted. 

“I’ll never be mad as long as you tell me the truth.” Jensen sealed his promise with a kiss on Jared’s temple. “I just need you to know that you can never be like me. There will be times when my pack needs me and I’ll have to go out to the woods in my wolf form for maybe several days and even longer when I take over as alpha. I know I’m way too far in this to even consider backing out with no explanation but you need to know what being with me will cost. While I want you to be my only concern every instinct inside of me tells me to put the pack before you because you’re not my mate.” 

“Why aren’t I your mate?” It was an honest question and it killed Jensen to know that Jared could never be mated to him.

“A wolf won’t recognise a human as a mate. While I see you as a mate my wolf doesn’t and nor would any other wolf because you’re not like me… and you’re _never_ going to be.” Jensen felt his eyes watering as he spoke the words. He couldn’t bear to lose Jared over his instincts. Not after everything. “I just need you to know so I don’t let you down. It’s up to you if you walk away from this. I’d hate it but I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“That’s a lot to take in.” A single tear slipped down Jared’s cheek and Jensen brushed it away with a gentle thumb. “I need some time to think things through.” 

“I understand.” He spoke softly but his heart was screaming. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No.” Jared held on tighter to him. “Stay.” 

“Of course.” Jensen would do anything Jared told him. 

“I just need to know something.”

“Anything.” 

“You do want me don’t you? The human part of you.” Jared’s words were spoken so softly that Jensen almost didn’t hear them. 

“I’d die for you.” Jensen thought it was maybe melodramatic but it was the truth. His wolf wouldn’t consider Jared as a mate but his heart considered him as his other half effortlessly. 

“Then that’s all I need.” Jared told him firmly.

“Really?” Jensen was still sceptical. 

“Yes.” He smiled and tentatively brushed his fingers through Jensen’s short hair. “I love you Jensen.” 

His eyes widened at the admission and Jensen surged forward to kiss his boyfriend deeply and passionately. It was everything he’d ever wanted and he had it. Jared knew he couldn’t turn and he still accepted Jensen. Still loved him despite everything. 

“I love you too.” He whispered into the kiss, tangling their tongues together and moving their bodies in a rhythm. “I want you. All of you.” He admitted, hoping he wasn’t pushing Jared but at the same time praying they would move forward.

“All of me?” Jared asked, seeking confirmation. 

“Yes.” Jensen was sure of it. “I want everything with you.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jared didn’t know what to say. Jensen wanted him and while his wolf might not recognise Jared as a mate Jensen did. It was enough. Jared was sure it would be enough. He captured his boyfriend’s lips between his own and slowed everything down. Their first time would not be rushed or fumbled.

He rolled them so that he was on top and Jensen’s legs automatically curled around his waist and held them together. Their kiss deepened even further if possible as they made quick work of their clothes and wow. Jensen was beautiful. He took the time to kiss his way down his boyfriend’s body before giving his very first and very awful blowjob but Jensen was a good sport and didn’t punch him in the face when he accidentally almost bit him. 

“You’d be on your ass right now if you’d bitten.” Jensen told him but he was too busy panting while Jared reached into the bedside table and located the lube he’d bought recently. 

At Jensen’s raised eyebrow he blushed slightly. “Maybe I’ve been a little more ready than I’ve let on.”

The dazzling smile he got in return was more than worth the embarrassment. He took his time preparing his boyfriend, bringing him to the edge and back several times before Jensen was just a bubbling mess underneath him. He enjoyed seeing Jensen so lost in it a tad more than he really should but he couldn’t exactly be blamed because those moans could rival a porn star. 

“Fuck sake Jared I’m _ready_!” That was the most coherent he’d seen Jensen in a good half hour and so he agreed and finally pulled his fingers free before reaching for a condom but Jensen’s hand stopped him. “Both virgins and you’re not going to knock me up.” 

“Well aren’t you romantic.” Jared said dryly before kissing Jensen once more and lining himself up at his boyfriend’s entrance and pushing in slowly.

“Ow.” Jensen groaned and his finger nails bit into Jared’s shoulder as he stilled above him. Jensen took some deep breaths before nodding for Jared to continue. “Ow, ow! Stop.” He panted and Jared almost pulled out and refused to go any further but Jensen held him tight. 

It took a lot of pushing and stopping but Jared finally bottomed out when Jensen relaxed fully. He could see the discomfort in the other boy’s face and if it didn’t feel so damn good then he’d have pulled out. Jensen rocked his hips in tiny experimental movements that almost killed Jared’s self-control.

“You ok?” 

Jensen nodded shakily. “Yeah. Just. Go slow?” 

“Of course.” He distracted him with kisses and rocked into him slow enough to bring him back to full hardness again. 

After a few fumbled thrusts they finally managed a slow unpractised rhythm. Jared was shocked his shoulder wasn’t bleeding with how tightly Jensen was holding him but he didn’t care because it felt amazing. Tight, hot pressure just where he needed it. 

They moved in sync until their movements became shuddering as they reached completion together. It was hesitant, unsure and totally new to them both but it was perfect. Jared was sure he’d never need anyone else in his life so long as he could have Jensen. The only problem is he wanted all of Jensen. 

It struck him hard that no matter how much he loved Jensen he couldn’t live with what Jensen was offering. He’d take no less than all of the other boy but that wasn’t an option. He wanted to be everything to Jensen, all of him and that meant he’d have to be everything to his wolf too. He’d have to turn. It was Jared’s only option. 

“Jensen…” It wasn’t the best time to bring it up and he knew it, knew the other boy would probably hate him for it but Jared had to risk it. “I love you and after that I’m not sure I can stand not being everything to you.” 

Jensen looked up at him with watery eyes. “What are you saying Jay?” 

“That I need to be with you, _all_ of you.” 

“You can’t.” He whispered as a tear slipped free. “Please don’t do this now.” 

“I have to.” He hated himself but he couldn’t bare it any longer. “I can’t stand being nothing to your wolf. It’s part of who you are and I don’t think I can ever be ok with only half of you loving me.” 

“I do love you Jared. All of me loves you! It was my wolf that fell for you! I recognise you as my mate!” 

“But your pack don’t! And they never will!” Jared argued. 

“I don’t care about my pack.” Jensen looked like he was telling the truth but Jared knew better. 

“Bullshit Jensen you’re their next alpha! Of course you care about them.” 

“I don’t want this life Jared! I don’t give a shit about being alpha but it’s my duty!” 

“I respect that Jen. I really do but I can’t not be your everything because you’re mine and it hurts to know you can’t return that.” He’d honestly never really considered turning, especially after seeing how painful it was but at the same time he’d do anything for Jensen. To be his mate. 

“My world revolves around you Jared!” Jensen pleaded. His green eyes were almost luminous from the tears and it broke Jared’s heart.

“It’s not enough.” 

“Jared please don’t do this.” He shook his head as if in denial of what Jared was saying and his body trembled slightly. “You’ve given me everything please don’t take it away.” He was flat out crying and Jared felt like a total bastard. 

“Turn me.” He whispered. 

“No.” Was the soft reply as Jensen squeezed his eyes shut. “I won’t put you through that.” 

“Then I’ll get Danneel to. Or Chad.” 

“I’ll forbid them.” He replied easily. “As future alpha the only one who could do it without my say so would be Jeff and he sure as hell won’t turn somebody.” 

“What if I was dying?” 

“You’re not dying. Don’t you dare say that! You’re not dying!” Jensen looked terrified at the prospect as Jared was quick to reassure him. 

“No I’m not but what if I was. Would you turn me to save me?” 

Jensen thought about that for a moment before he shook his head softly. “No.” 

“You’d let me die!” Jared couldn’t believe Jensen wouldn’t even try and save him.

“Over this life? Yes.”

“You’d go on without me knowing I’d died when you could have saved me?” 

“No. I’d die of a broken heart within a week. My wolf may not consider you a mate but it would hurt too much without you.” 

“You’re selfish you know that. You want me to be human so you’d let us both die?” 

“Jared you’re not dying nor will you be dying any time soon.” 

“But you would let me die Jensen. Who does that?!” Jared wasn’t so much upset anymore. He was angry. 

“I’m sorry.” He really did look sorry but Jared couldn’t accept that. His whole life the only person he could count on was Jensen and he was at risk of losing him. He really had nothing to lose. 

“Me too.” He pushed up from the bed and stormed into the kitchen. Maybe he was being a tad dramatic because it’s not like Jensen didn’t love him but it was all just too much for him to take in.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

“Jay.” Jensen appeared in the doorway looking upset and honestly fucked out. The guy honestly made sex hair look stylish.

“I’m scared Jen.” He admitted. “What if one day the pack moves and you have to go too. I can’t just pack up and leave but I can’t be away from you either.” 

“I’ve been in your life for fourteen years Jared. I’ve seen you every single day. Surely that proves I’m not going to run away.” Jared wanted so badly to believe him.

“My father and his colleagues were shooting wolves Jensen. What if it gets too dangerous and you have to move.” It was one of Jared’s biggest worries. 

“Jared we have two forms. None of us are stupid enough to get shot and not shift into our human forms until it’s safe. Except for Chad I guess but Jeff would make him stay human if it was too dangerous. We’re not going anywhere.” 

“Jeff is alpha right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“He’s never human. What about when you’re alpha?” While he had spent his entire life seeing Jensen in his wolf form he couldn’t imagine doing it now that he’d got a taste of the real thing. 

“I’ll give up my place as alpha if that’s what it takes to be with you. I’d never have to shift again.” Jensen looked so sure but he’d just told Jared he’d still have his wolf instincts. 

“Your wolf still won’t recognise me.” 

“I wouldn’t have to turn so it wouldn’t matter. It’s only in wolf form that I’d feel it and I’d never shift if it meant feeling disconnected from you.” 

“You’d really do that?” Jared didn’t want to get his hopes up but god he hoped Jensen was telling the truth. 

“Of course. I’ve never wanted to be a wolf Jay. Just please don’t end this.” It killed him to see how desperate Jensen looked, he _really_ wanted Jared and that was a little hard to grasp but at the same time it was utterly heart-warming.

“I don’t want to end this.” He really, really didn’t. “I just need to be everything to you like you are to me. Guess I’m just greedy.” 

He was wrapped into Jensen’s arms before he could even finish getting his words out. Even after so obviously upsetting Jensen he had forgiven him without question. They sagged into each other’s embrace, ignoring the fact that they were both still very naked. 

“I’m sorry.” He sniffled and laughed softly as Jensen blew a raspberry on his bare shoulder. 

“Can we move out of the kitchen please because I swear there’s cum dripping onto the floor.” Jared pulled back a little horrified and grinned at Jensen’s blush. 

“You make everything better you know that?” He kissed him chastely before pulling him to his feet. 

“Likewise but you seriously oughta mop the floor.” He flashed him the sweetest smile before disappearing into Jared’s bedroom and turning on the shower. 

There weren’t any words to say how relieved Jared was. They’d make it through because they’d always made it through. Jensen has been there for everything and Jared would be a fool to let him go… even if he did end up having to mop the kitchen floor.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=ChadBannerwoutline.jpg)

It had been a few weeks since Chad had first shifted and he found himself actually coming to enjoy his wolf form. He enjoyed where he always woke up even more.

“Hey.” Sophia flashed him a killer smile as she strolled towards her back door with a backpack swung over her shoulder. “And how is my naked stalker today?” 

Chad rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a naked stalker. Ok so maybe he was naked and he always ended up on the young girl’s porch but that didn’t make him a stalker. The way she always laughed though suggested that maybe she didn’t think so either. 

“You know one day I’ll show up fully clothed and shock the life out of you.” Chad told her, following her into the house and grabbing the blanket she now kept near the back door. 

“Of course you will.” She chuckled lightly before offering him a pair of old sweatpants she’d found for him. “Are you ever going to tell me why you keep showing up here naked?” 

“I’m a werewolf.” He told her. It was the same excuse he always gave her but she always laughed and called him an ass. Chad had never been as truthful as he had with Sophia and yet she had no idea. 

“Right… And I’m a vampire. My friend Jared is a Sasquatch and Jensen is a superhero.” She was laughing as usual but Chad was a little bummed she didn’t believe him. 

“Jared really is a Sasquatch. Dude is huge.” Chad joined in her laughing and tried to fight the disappointment. He wished he could tell her who he really was because he actually really liked her. He didn’t want to sleep with her, well he did but he actually wanted to spend time with her too and just enjoy her company. Chad had to admit it to himself that he was really turning into a sap. 

“I’ll find out one day.” She promised. 

“I’ve no doubt you will.” Chad admitted. He knew that once he could control himself then he’d prove to Sophia who he really was. It wasn’t a decision he took lightly but he really wanted the young woman to know everything about him and like him for who he was. 

He grabbed a bag of chips and perched himself on a dining chair, crossing his legs onto the tiny surface and clenching his muscles to hold his balance. He started stuffing his face while Sophia busied herself cleaning the kitchen and making dinner like she did every night when she got home. 

“So how are my two homos anyways? Haven’t seen them in a couple of days and you see them more than me because of Jensen’s latest school boy move.” He really couldn’t imagine Jensen in school, it was just too hilarious. 

“They’re fine I think. Something’s up with Jared but he’s hiding it pretty well and I can’t get it out of him but I don’t think it’s anything bad. Just troubling him I guess.” She flicked various switches on several appliances before turning to Chad. “You don’t know what’s up do you?” 

“I think I’m the last person Jared would come to with a Jensen problem.” 

“Who says it’s a Jensen problem?” 

“I’m no expert but after all the shit in that boy’s life I’d say the only thing that has the power to trouble him is a Jensen problem. Or maybe a problem with you but you look fine to me.” Chad didn’t have to be an expert to guess Jared was having problems with the whole mate thing.

He’d witnessed a pretty brutal argument about a week earlier and had only seen Jensen since then but he was still staying over at Jared’s every night so their troubles couldn’t have been that bad. However he was extremely shocked about that because they were virtually at each other’s throats and screaming at each other. Danneel had to actually throw water over Jensen to stop him shifting from rage while Chad had been lucky enough to drag Jared outside. A huge guy like Jared who’s made of pure muscle and was angry as hell wasn’t somebody Chad really wanted to confront. He frowned at the memory. 

_”This is bullshit Jensen and you fucking know it!” Jared screamed as he tried to shove out of Chad’s hold._

_“I told you Jared! I will NOT turn you! You can forget it!” Jensen had his fists clenched and Danneel had retreated into the kitchen with a bucket. Chad could practically feel the anger surging from the alpha and it scared the crap out of him._

_“You’re so selfish! Don’t I have a choice!?”_

_“No! I will not kill you like that!” Jensen’s eyes were almost glowing with rage and Chad was concerned for his own safety if he tried to separate the two._

_“You won’t be killing me! I’d turn into one of you!”_

_“To complete the transformation you have to die!” Jensen seemed to snap out of it instantly as Danneel poured a bucket full of ice cold water over his head to stop him wolfing out._

_“Get him out of here!” Danneel yelled at Chad and he found himself obeying her orders on instinct rather than actually wanting to because damn Jared was strong._

_“Chad get the fuck off me!” Jared swung his fist but Chad dodged it and shoved him through the front door._

_“No Jared you need to chill the fuck out.” He pushed him down onto a bench on the porch and knelt down in front of him as he took deep breaths. “You’re trying to force something onto him that he really doesn’t want Jared. He loves you so you know that you’ll get your way if you keep pushing but how’s that going to affect him? He’s going to hate himself for turning you into something he hates so much. Don’t you get that?”_

_Jared’s shoulders slumped in defeat and Chad risked wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a hug. He felt bad that Jared was clearly so upset about it all but Chad honestly didn’t understand why he even wanted to be turned. It fucking sucked._

_“Why would you want to be like us Jared? It’s not a gift it’s a curse.” Chad tried to keep his tone quiet and soothing as not to upset him._

_“I just want to be considered as his mate. Part of him will always see me as just a human. I can’t bear the thought of that.”_

_“The dude stalked you for fourteen years in his wolf form to the point where he stayed away from his own pack just to see you. I think you’re everything to him. I’m actually pretty certain a mate is exactly what his wolf sees you as.” Chad felt so grown up giving mature advice that actually sounded pretty reassuring._

_“You really think so?” Jared looked doubtful but also a little hopeful._

_“I know so.” Maybe that wasn’t entirely true but what Jared didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him._

_“I really am an ass huh?” Jared seemed to accept that but Chad would have none of it._

_“Hey! I’m the ass around here!” It earned him a laugh and Chad would have tried to make him laugh all day but Jensen’s shy appearance in the doorway prompted him to leave. They were past fighting but damn had it been an impressive one._

As far as he knew they had sorted their problems with turning out and so Chad really had no idea what was up with Jared but he knew he’d soon find out. He just really hoped it wasn’t in the form of another blazing row because there was only so much alpha anger vibes he could be exposed to in such a short amount of time.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jensen felt like he was walking on eggshells around Jared but things were gradually getting better as Jared began to realise Jensen wasn’t going anywhere. He was prepared to talk to Jeff about resigning as future alpha but it was damn near impossible to catch him in his human form.

Jensen was drawn out of his thoughts by Jared’s lips against his as he pushed him up against his bedroom door. Jared’s fingers tugged at the belt loops on his jeans and kissed him even deeper as he pressed their bodies tight together. 

It’d been just over a month since they’d first slept together and Jensen couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend. He was intoxicating as he removed their shirts and kissed his way down Jensen’s body to pop the button on his jeans and tug down the zipper. 

“You’re killing me here Jay.” He panted, leaning against the door in order to stay vertical. 

“What a way to go.” He teased before pushing him over to his bed and straddling his hips. 

He leaned down to kiss him deeply and ground their bodies together hard. Jensen still had no brain functions while Jared was in his arms and had to settle for running his hands over the muscular body on top of him before slipping them down into his back pockets and grasping his ass to grind them together harder. Neither one of them heard the car pulling into the driveway.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Sophia-Bannerwoutline.jpg)  


Sophia was enjoying a quiet evening watching TV while her parents were at work when a thumping by the back door bought her out of her happy bubble. She sighed heavily and padded towards the back door, ready to tell Chad to fuck off until Desperate Housewives had finished but she froze when she caught sight of her visitor.

A wolf stood in front of her and fixed her with a familiar squinted glare that reminded her all too much of her nightly visitor. She backed out into the safety of her home but found herself unable to move as the wolf’s form expanded and shifted into a very naked human one. 

“Soph. Wake up!” 

Her eyes fluttered open at the light patting against her cheek as Chad leaned over her with a glass of water. She’d fainted in her own kitchen and the naked wolf boy was offering her a drink. She was fucking crazy. 

“Is the Easter bunny going to make an appearance?” She asked, confident she couldn’t be more insane. 

“Easter bunny?” Chad’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you delirious?” 

“You’re a fucking wolf boy.” 

“Ok not so delirious then.” He helped her into a sitting position and she eyed him warily. “I didn’t mean to freak you out but I can’t really control my shifts right now. I hadn’t planned on shifting in front of you. Just wanted to come say hey like I normally do. It felt wrong to stay away even in my wolf form.” 

“That’s cute in a creepy stalker kind of way.”

Chad snorted a laugh at that. “Please don’t call me a creepy stalker. If anybody is a creepy stalker it’s Jensen.” 

“Jensen?” She wanted to go rip the guy’s balls off if he really was a stalker. “Wait.” A horrible thought crossed her mind. “Is he like you?” 

“He’s been one nearly all his life whereas I’ve been one a couple of months maybe.” 

“And does Jared know?” 

“Yep. He and Jensen met up every day for fourteen years when he was in his wolf form. They met in human form in the bookstore but he only realised what Jensen was when his dad shot him. It’s total Romeo and Juliet minus the suicide underage thing.” 

She was going to kill Jared for keeping this from her. She was going to kill him and then revive him and then kill him again! How could he date a wolf boy and then let another one come to her house every day!? She guessed it meant they obviously weren’t any harm but that didn’t change anything. She was going to kill Jared!

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)  


Jensen reached his hands up to tangle in Jared’s hair while his tongue explored his boyfriend’s mouth and he raised his hips into Jared’s. Jared moaned softly in appreciation and trailed his hands down Jensen’s naked torso, slipping them into the front of his jeans and rubbing against his aching cock.

“I love you.” Jensen whispered against his lips, his hands slipping into the back of Jared’s jeans and gripping his ass. “And you’re going commando too. God you’re so hot.” 

“I don’t think god would approve of this.” Jared laughed as their tongues tangled once more. “I love you so fucking much.” 

“What the fuck is going on in here?!” Both boys froze and slowly turned to where Jared’s father stood in the now open doorway. 

“D-dad?” Jared’s voice broke in utter mortification and he turned to bury his face in Jensen’s neck. “Shit.” He whispered and Jensen really wished Jared’s hand wasn’t still on his dick. 

“Get dressed and get in the kitchen.” His father ordered them before turning his attention to Jensen who still had his hands down the back of his presumed straight son’s pants. “I own a gun.” He informed him before slamming the door behind him. 

“Fuck!” Jared’s hands finally left his body and slammed into the mattress either side of them. “Shit, shit, SHIT!” 

“Hey.” Jensen cupped his hands against Jared’s cheeks and forced him to look him in the eye. “It’s ok Jay. Your dad’s already shot me once. It’s not that bad.” 

Jared laughed shortly before it turned into a sob and he collapsed on top of Jensen, holding him impossibly tight and crying into his shoulder. Jensen didn’t know what to do and could only rub his hands up and down Jared’s back in soothing motions. 

“It’s ok Jared.” He told the other boy. “I promised you I’d be here and I’m not leaving you. I got you.” He whispered as he rocked Jared softly in his arms. “I got you.” 

“Eighteen fucking years and my father chose now to come into my room. What are the fucking chances!?” He sniffled against Jensen’s shoulder before pushing himself off the bed and slipping a t-shirt over his head before throwing one of his hoodies at Jensen. 

Since they had been together Jensen had pretty much taken to living in Jared’s t-shirts and hoodies but as he pulled it over his head he began to think facing Jared’s father while wearing his clothes may not be his best idea. He considered searching for his own shirt but he hadn’t worn one of his own shirts in weeks so it was very possible he’d never find one. 

“Just to be clear.” Jared paused with his hand against the door. “You’re pretty much bulletproof right?” 

“Yeah Jay… thanks for shitting me up.” Jensen clasped his hand in Jared’s and squeezed it tight. “I’m right here ok?” At Jared’s shaky nod they opened the door and headed towards the kitchen, hands held tightly together.

Jared’s father’s glare instantly zeroed in on their joined hands when they entered the kitchen but Jared made no move to let go so instead he squeezed softly for reassurance. The room was silent for what felt like hours and Jensen flipped the fuck out inside his head before Jared’s father finally spoke. 

“What the hell do you think you were doing Jared?” He spat as his hands curled into fists. 

“Dad I’m…” 

“Don’t.” His father cut him off. “Don’t you dare say it.” 

“You forbid me from saying I’m gay?” Jared asked in disbelief. 

“Damn it Jared you’re not gay!” 

“How the fuck would you know? That would require you to actually know I exist!” Jared yelled with a newfound confidence. 

“Don’t you dare speak to me in that tone.” The man looked downright terrifying and Jensen had to fight really hard against his inner wolf. It wouldn’t be a good thing to introduce Jared’s dad to werewolves and homosexuality at the same time. That was just cruel.

“Why? You’ve never cared for me!” Jared’s hand was squeezing Jensen’s to almost breaking point but he didn’t let go.

“Of course I have!” 

“Then you’ll accept the fact that I’m gay and in love with my boyfriend.” 

The silence that filled the air was deafening. Jared’s father suddenly turned his hateful glare towards Jensen and even though he could kick the guy’s ass the intense stare made him want to run for the hills. Something he didn’t expect was for his grip to suddenly be wrenched from Jared’s and for his back to slam into the closest wall. He was terrified of the man in front of him and he could barely hear Jared’s screaming over the sound of his own beating heart. Experiencing pain from a parental figure, now that was all too familiar.

“If you have any damn sense you’ll leave Jared alone and never speak to him again.” He snarled as his fist tightened against Jensen. 

“There’s nothing you could ever do to make me do that.” He told him, feeling an undeniable urge to protect Jared. His best friend, his boyfriend, his _mate_. 

Jensen was hit with the realisation like a sucker punch. Every part of his being was telling him to protect his mate. It didn’t matter that he was human. His wolf had already accepted him. Jensen was so fucking stupid. He’d given up living with his pack to see Jared every day for fourteen years. Of course his wolf considered him as a mate!

He was drawn out of that realisation when an actual punch snapped his head to the side and a coppery taste filled his mouth. Jared was screaming and trying to pull his dad off Jensen but he was deaf to it all. His body was changing from the sheer adrenaline. Jensen gathered that the look on Jared’s face suggested he knew exactly what would happen if he didn’t get his father off him.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jared threw all his weight into pushing his father off balance and stopping him from landing himself with an assault charge even though he fucking deserved it. He could see his boyfriend fighting against his emotions and instinct as his father continued yelling and throwing punches. If they had any hope of keeping his secret then Jared would have to do something.

“Get off him!” He screamed but his father ignored him, landing another punch across Jensen’s cheek. “You’ll end up in fucking jail! I’ll make sure he presses fucking charges!” But his father didn’t listen. 

Jared was strong but he was no match for his father who had spent years in the police force so he turned and reached for a knife resting on the counter. Jensen caught his movement and his eyes widened as he shook his head, assuming he was going to threaten his father. 

“I’ll do it.” His voice was low and held a certain tone that his father turned to face him as he held the knife pointing towards his abdomen. 

“No!” Jensen screamed as he was ripped out of his animalistic daze. Surely he knew Jared wasn’t seriously considering hurting himself but then again maybe he was making it look convincing. 

Jensen’s voice startled his father and he turned to fix his eyes against Jared, watching as he held the knife to himself. He lifted his shirt slightly and traced the blade across his skin to try and show his father just how serious he was. 

“Let him go.” Jared’s voice shook as he spoke but he held strong. “Let. Him. Go.” 

His father stepped back slightly and Jensen’s body slumped against the wall. Blood trailed down his cheek from a cut above his eyebrow and nose while his lip also looked split. It didn’t make him any less beautiful but it made Jared a hell of a lot madder. 

“Don’t be an idiot.” His father looked at him like he was a pathetic child and maybe he was but that didn’t stop him. 

“I’m gay and there’s nothing you can do about it. You beat the crap out of my boyfriend just because I’m gay. You’ll be lucky if you don’t go to jail for this!” He almost wanted his father to go to jail. 

“Jared you’re not gay. Now put the knife down.” He held his hands up in an ‘I mean no harm’ gesture but it didn’t affect Jared and he held firm. 

“Not until you accept that gay is exactly what I am.” 

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

“Say’s the guy who just beat the shit out of an eighteen year old.” Jared spat, unable to believe his father actually believed Jared was the ridiculous one. 

“Jay put the knife down.” Jensen’s broken voice turned his attention towards his blooded up boyfriend but his father saw that as an opportunity to try and grab the knife. 

Jared was startled by his father’s quick movements and jumped out of reflex. His back hit the wall as his father tripped on something before stumbling into him. A white hot searing pain dulled out everything else and the room around him moved almost in slow motion while echoed voices filled his head. 

“Jared!” He knew it was Jensen screaming but he couldn’t focus on him and instead allowed himself to drift. It was damn near peaceful.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jensen-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

“Jared!” Jensen screamed and everything moved in slow motion.

He raced forwards with no consideration for Jared’s father as he shoved him at a force that sent the man flying across the room. He didn’t care about not using inhuman strength when it was Jared at risk. Jared’s eyes widened and he dropped the blood stained knife to the floor. There was blood seeping through his shirt and Jensen had to force himself not to break down at the sight before him. 

Jared’s body slumped forwards and Jensen caught him in time to gently lay him on the floor. He took a deep breath and lifted his boyfriend’s shirt to reveal the knife wound in his abdomen. Jensen knew Jared hadn’t meant to stab himself but that didn’t make it any easier. He let out a shuddering breath and wrapped Jared’s arms around his neck before lifting him.

“Jared!” His father seemed to have gotten a hold of himself and rushed to his son’s side. 

“Back the fuck off.” Jensen snarled, ignoring him as he hefted him into the passenger seat of the truck and sliding behind the wheel. He ignored his own injuries in favour of helping Jared. He wiped the blood off his face and shoved the key in the ignition. His wounds would be healed by the time he got Jared safe. 

He grabbed at his pockets for his cell and dialled Danneel’s number. She hated technology and would likely bitch at him for calling but there would be more chance of her picking up than of Chad being human enough to reach the device. 

“What!?” She yelled into the phone. 

“Jared’s been stabbed and I need you to go get Misha to turn right the fuck now.” 

“Shit. Why Misha?” 

“He’s got all that freaky herbal shit in the basement and did a degree in medicine. I don’t trust taking him to a hospital so just go!” 

“He sounds like he needs a hospital Jensen.” 

“I said no!” 

She sighed and hung up without a goodbye and Jensen focused really hard on not crashing Jared’s truck on the drive over to the house. He knew it was a long shot but Jared could possibly die and his best friend deserved to know. His family could go fuck themselves but Sophia deserved to know her friend was hurt. Jensen didn’t have her number and Jared’s cell was on his bedside table back home so he had to call Chad and prayed he picked up. 

“Yo Jenny boy.” Luckily Chad picked up and Jensen held back from the impending nickname argument in order to bark orders at the other boy. 

“Are you with Sophia?” 

“No…” Chad answered in a way that obviously meant yes. 

“Does she know about us?” 

“No…” Another yes. 

“Bring her to the pack house now.” He ordered. 

“Um ok but how do you know I’ve been with Sophia?” 

“Because every time I’ve seen you these past few weeks you’ve smelt like her and Jared told me.” He found it a little strange somebody like Sophia would tolerate and actually adore somebody like Chad but he wasn’t about to question it. “She needs to come to the pack house.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I think Jared’s dying.” There, he said it. 

“You _think_ Jared’s dying?” 

“What?!” A shriek in the background that could only be Sophia blew Chad’s cover but he wasn’t about to yell at him for finding somebody to care about. 

“Get your asses over here!” He’d lost his patience but the pack house was coming into view. He glanced over Jared and noticed how sickly pale he looked with blood covering his stomach and his head lolling to the side as his eyes gazed lazily around the car. “Jay can you hear me?” 

He hung up the phone without waiting for Chad’s reply and placed a hand on Jared’s cheek. He was barely conscious but it was enough to give Jensen hope as he switched off the engine and climbed out of the truck. Jared almost fell out of the passenger seat when Jensen opened his door but he managed to catch him just in time and carried him into the house then managed to get him settled on Jensen’s bed before fetching towels and bandages to press against the wounded area until Misha arrived. 

“Jay?” He rubbed his hand over Jared’s sweaty cold forehead and smiled softly when Jared’s eyes focused on him. 

“Jen?” His voice was mumbled and quiet but Jensen heard it clear as anything. 

“Yeah baby it’s me.” He bit back the tears and forced on a smile before pressing his lips to Jared’s temple. “You’re going to be ok you hear me? My friend Misha is going to come and make you better. Then we’re going to get away from here. You can stay here until you finish school then I’ll come to college with you ok babe? We’re going to go off and have an amazing life together and you’re not going to die until you’re an old man chasing me around on a mobility scooter you hear me?” He let out a broken laugh at the last part because Jared is the exact type of person who’d get road rage in a wheelchair. 

“Sounds good Jen.” Jared whispered, his eyes trying hard to stay open. “Love you.” 

“I love you too.” He couldn’t fight the tears anymore as one slipped free without permission. “Always.” 

Jared’s lips quirked slightly but his eyes slipped closed, his hand was loosely tangled with Jensen’s and despite not being able to open his eyes he managed to squeeze his hand just a little. Jensen was about to break down as he pressed the towels tighter to the wound when Misha came rushing into the room. 

“Ok what do we have here?” He asked as he dropped down next to Jared, careful not to dislodge Jensen. 

“He accidentally stabbed himself.” 

“How do you accidentally stab yourself?” Misha asked curiously. 

“Now really isn’t the time.” Jensen grit out. “Can you help him or not?” 

“Maybe.” Misha quickly assessed the wound and disappeared before returning a few minutes later with what looked to be a pretty advance first aid kit. 

“What are you going to do?” Jensen asked warily.

“Cure him.” He answered as he started rooting through the clutter inside the bag. 

Jared’s eyes opened slowly as his breathing slowed, he offered Jensen the biggest smile he could manage before pulling gently on his hand and pursing his lips expectantly. Jensen went all too willingly and pressed his lips against Jared’s. 

Jared sighed contentedly before whispering, “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Jensen’s voice quivered as he pulled back to see Jared slump on the bed totally lifeless. “Jared!” He shook him but got no response. “Jared!” 

Misha stood and pressed his fingers against Jared’s throat before cursing and injecting him with some clear liquid Jensen couldn’t identify. Jensen looked at Misha as he bought out a stethoscope and pressed it to Jared’s chest, eyeing the clock on the nightstand. 

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked desperately. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m waiting for his heart to start again.” He answered patiently. 

“What?” Jensen felt like the ground would swallow him whole as he awaited the words. 

“He’s dead Jensen.” Misha ignored his emotional breakdown and proceeded to count the seconds on the clock. 

“Why aren’t you doing anything?! He needs CPR!” Jensen wiped angrily at the tears and allowed his hands to frame Jared’s face. “You’re not dead!” He yelled as if it would make a difference. “You’re not allowed to die! You can’t die! Don’t you dare do this to me!” 

“He’s not going to die.” Misha sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“You just said he’s dead!” Jensen was really fucking confused. 

“He was.” Misha confirmed. “Now he’s not.” He set the stethoscope down and wiped some antiseptic lotion on the wound that was still looking pretty nasty on Jared’s stomach. 

“What do you-” Jensen paused as reality sunk in. “Misha what the fuck did you inject him with!?” 

“My saliva.” He answered like it was obvious. 

“Your WHAT!?” Jensen raged. He leapt off the bed and fisted his hands in Misha’s shirt before slamming him back against the wall. “You fucking turned him!? How could you?” 

“You told me to save him Jensen! You didn’t give me any guidelines here! You said save him and so I did. I assumed that was why you bought him here instead of the hospital.” Misha looked genuinely confused as Jensen’s grip loosened. When Misha put it like that it did look very much like he’d wanted him turned. 

“I’d rather he died than be like us.” Jensen whispered. “Else I would have turned him myself.” He couldn’t believe he’d let it happen right under his watchful eye without him even noticing. How could he ever let Jared down like that? “He’s going to hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you.” Jared’s voice made them both spin to look at him. Misha was suddenly forgotten as Jensen raced to his side and wrapped him in the biggest hug he could manage. 

“You’re ok.” He announced unnecessarily as he blinked away happy tears and held Jared closer. 

“I’m ok.” He confirmed as he held Jensen just as tight. “I could never hate you.” 

“But I couldn’t save you.” He felt like such a failure at the thought. 

“Jensen I’m alive. Even if I’m not human I’m still here. I’m still me and I’m still breathing. I still love you.” He promised as he pressed a kiss against Jensen’s cheek. “Because of you I get to grow up and have a life.” When Jared put it like that Jensen found it impossible to not believe him but it was still so hard to believe he’d done right by Jared even though he’d had no real input to his future.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-Bannerwoutline.jpg)

Jared didn’t feel different. There were subtle differences like his sharper vision, hearing and sense of smell but that was it really. He was a little disappointed with the lack of changes until Sophia came barging into the room shouting and screaming to the point where Jared wished he had his human ears back.

“I can’t believe you let them turn you.” Sophia glared at him from his bedside while Chad rolled his eyes as he reclined next to her flicking through some girly gossip magazine that Jared really hoped was Sophia’s and not Chad’s. 

“I didn’t let them.” Jared argued. “I got stupid and my dad caused me to stab myself.” 

“I know you think he doesn’t care with all this but he’s got to be going crazy with you nowhere to be found and not even at a hospital.” Sophia gave him a sad smile. “You should call him.” 

“Or play dead.” Chad added as he flicked the page to the year’s hottest summer trends. “Worked for me.” 

“Except you’re nowhere near your home!” Sophia slapped him around the back of the head. “And you’re legally dead! Jared wants to go to college and get a job and actually do something with his life. He needs to stay alive.” 

“The first thing his parents will do is try move him away or something.” Chad shrugged. “Might as well pretend to die and let them pretend to care. Ow!” He clutched at the back of his head and glared up at Jensen. He’d entered the room again after talking with Jeff about their latest pack member and had slapped Chad particularly hard for his comment as he walked past him. 

Jensen climbed over him to nestle between Jared and the wall. He was struck with a sudden surge of love and affection so much deeper than he’d felt before, that Jensen was his absolute world and nothing could ever compare. He almost lost his breath with how hard it hit him. Nothing mattered as long as the gorgeous, freckled, green eyed boy next to him was happy. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Jared replied confidently. “I have a feeling this will all work out perfectly.” 

“You can stay here until school finishes.” Jensen told him sleepily. “Then you can drag me across the country to wherever the hell you want to study.” 

“Now that sounds like a brilliant idea Mr Ackles.” Jared grinned and kissed him deeply, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Chad and Sophia. He then turned to the pair of them and flashed his dimples in a smirk. “So are you two dating or what?” 

“No!” They both yelled way too quickly causing Jared and Jensen to both burst out laughing. 

“He couldn’t handle me.” Sophia added. 

“Oh please! I could totally handle you! You’re just upset because you want my body.” 

“Chad I’ve seen your body. Let’s not get carried away.” 

“Do I have to strip off again and prove to you how sexy I am? I’ll do it!” 

“NO!” Sophia, Jensen and Jared yelled in unison. 

“Well fuck you very much.” Chad glared at them all before taking Sophia’s hand and dragging her out of the bedroom. Despite their arguments she followed willingly with a beaming smile across her face. 

“They’re going to fuck over everything you own.” Jared stated and laughed at the horrified expression Jensen gave him. 

“Why would you say that to me?” He asked with the innocence of a child. “That’s cruel. Now I have to bleach everything.” 

“Or we could do it first.” Jared’s grin widened against his lips. “I hear I’m about to have some pretty impressive stamina to keep up with you.” 

“Oh yeah.” Jensen asked distractedly. “Where’d you hear that?” 

“Just some friendly wolf advice from Chad. Sophia’s going to tire a lot quicker than we will.” 

“That sounds like a plan Padalecki.” He kissed him hard and Jared let himself fall into the kiss. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Jay.” 

“Even if you’re having some internal breakdown over something stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid!” 

“It’s so stupid.”

“You’re stupid.” 

“Great comeback Jen.” 

“Thanks. You can have that one.” 

“You’re so fucking sarcastic!” 

“You’re so fucking annoying!” 

“Keep insulting me and there will be no fucking.” 

“Jay I love you.”

“You’re unbelievable!” 

“You’re so gorgeous. You make me happy and warm and fuzzy inside. Like cupcakes and rainbows and shit.” 

“You suck at this.” 

“I can suck you…” 

“I can’t believe I almost died and you still haven’t found your way to a decent pick up line.” 

“How about I carried your heavy ass here and forced a wolf to change to save your life?” 

“Eh I’ve seen better.” 

“Oh that’s it!” 

They broke apart from kissing to dive into an explosive pillow fight. Feathers were flying everywhere and while Jensen looked so fucking cute with a fluffy white feather in his hair it didn’t stop Jared from pelting him in the face with the soft pillow. His injury was pretty much healed so he put his all into the fight and actually managed to come out on top, laughing at Jensen’s bitch face. They were young and wild and free but on top of all that they were together and that meant more than anything else ever could because Jared was happy. So fucking happy. 

“I always knew you were my wolf.” 

“I’ve been yours since the first time you insulted me.” Jensen grinned into a kiss. “Not everybody gets to call me a girl and get away with it.” 

Jared laughed softly, his fingers brushing through Jensen’s hair. “Would you break up for me if I bought you a tennis ball and told you to play fetch on your birthday?” 

“I hate you.” 

“You love me!” 

“Hate you!” 

“Jen come back! I didn’t mean it! I’ll get you one of those squeaky chickens or something… Jen! Jensen! Don’t you ignore me! I’m withholding sex until you learn now to reply! Jensen!” 

“The sex better be worth it.” 

“I love you too baby.”

  
**The End**

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Paws.jpg)   



End file.
